Opposites Attract
by DefyGravity2502
Summary: Sunako is of the darkness. Kyohei is a creature of the light. Total opposites right? Well…opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Opposites Attract**

**Summary: Sunako is of the darkness. Kyohei is a creature of the light. Total opposites right? Well…**_**opposites attract**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge.**

**Here's my second YNSH fanfic…hope you enjoy! It's going to be longer than one chapter, though I'm not sure how many chapters...if you have any suggestions or any scenes you'd like to see, please notify me about them! But this is supposed to be a comedy…at the end is a little…eh…you'll see…but I'll try to keep it light and funny. So no angsty/tragic scenes please!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS. Unless you don't mind spoilers, don't read until you've read up to chapter 92.**

**Key: **_**"blah blah blah"-**_**Sunako thinking. **_**Blah blah blah- **_**her conscience 'talking'.**

Click! Sunako turned off the TV and grabbed her polishing rag so she could polish Hiroshi-kun. Seems like a normal day, right?

Wrong.

As she polished Hiroshi-kun, Sunako was confused. Over the past few days, she had been obsessed with watching romantic horror movies. The last one she had seen was centered around a beautiful girl falling in love with a zombie. The love relationship between a dazzling creature and a dark being.

Normally, she was only interested in horror movies with blood, gore, violence, and general scariness. At the video store, she never gave a second glance to the romance/horror movies. So why did she enjoy them so much?

Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, Sunako immersed herself in the pleasure of polishing and conversing with Hiroshi-kun. Her bliss was short-lived.

"Oi! Nakahara! Food! Now!" came the annoyingly familiar shout from an annoyingly familiar voice. Sunako braced herself for the light that was soon to flood her dark sanctuary. Even with her tightly shut eyes, she was very aware of the bright, sparkly presence of Takano Kyohei, the most dazzling creature of the light Sunako had met so far.

"Ok, ok! Just get out of my room and leave me alone!" Sunako automatically replied. Satisfied, her door closed and the blinding light retreated, leaving Sunako to her heavenly darkness. She sighed as she regretfully put Hiroshi-kun and the polishing rag away. She was obviously feeling gloomy, but was shocked to find out it wasn't because she wasn't allowed to finish polishing Hiroshi-kun.

What could it be?

A small, tiny, microscopic, so-little-it-was-almost-nonexistent voice from the dark ends of her mind spoke up. _Maybe it's because the radiant creature left so quickly. _Sunako stopped short and began her transformation to stone. It couldn't be that, right? She was of the darkness, the darkness. The darkness was her life! It was all about Hiroshi-kun, Josephine, Akira-kun, her preserved body-parts, and her horror movies. Right?

Shaking her head, Sunako hurried out of her room and into the kitchen to satisfy the radiant creature's inappeasable appetite for a short while.

"_What should I make?" _Sunako thought to herself, rummaging around the cabinets and looking in the refrigerator to see what ingredients she had to work with.

_Fried shrimp, of course. It's his favorite food_, after all, the voice in her mind answered.

"_Why the hell are you in my head? Who are you, anyway?" _Sunako snapped, while unconsciously gathering the ingredients to make fried shrimp.

_Your conscience. The thing you've been ignoring ever since you joined the 'darkness'._

"_Whatever."_ Sunako went on with preparing the fried shrimp for the Dazzling One.

_Don't ignore me! I've had my share of being ignored and I refuse to be ignored any more!_

"_Sigh. What do you want anyway?"_

_I'm here to tell you…*drum roll*…that-_

"_What's with the drum roll? How can you do that in my head?"_

_I have my ways. Do not question them. Anyway, I've reappeared to tell you…*drum roll*…that Takano Kyohei is your future._

A loud clatter in the kitchen caught Kyohei's, Ranmaru's, Yuki's, and Takenaga's attentions. Rushing to the room, they found Sunako bashing her head against the wall, screaming nonsense like "Get out of my head!"

Takenaga slid over to Kyohei. "Do you think she's been possessed again?"

"I have no idea. It looks like that, though," he replied.

Ranmaru ran his fingers through his hair, shaking off some of his naturally appearing sparkles. "I think it's time for another kiss. What do you think, Yuki, Takenaga?" The two boys nodded and pushed Kyohei into the kitchen, ignoring his protests.

"You won't get whatever food Sunako-chan's making for you if you don't get the spirit out of her body," Yuki pointed out. Kyohei's attitude immediately changed. "Please…leave us alone," he said, sounding strangely like Ranmaru. Even Ranmaru's usual flowers and sparkles surrounded Kyohei, the other three guys amazed and inspired. They exited, leaving Kyohei and a bleeding Sunako alone.

Kyohei sauntered over to her, and grabbed he shoulders, stopping her from continuing her self-assault. Turning her around so she was facing him, he wiped the blood from her face with a handkerchief. Gazing into her amethyst eyes, he leaned forward and—

_*squeal* This is what you want! I'm just going to sit back and enjoy._

--got head butted by an enraged Sunako. "What the hell are you doing, Dazzling One?!"

Embarrassed, Kyohei tried to cover it up by sounding angry. "What do you think YOU'RE doing, head butting random people?"

_What?! That's not what was supposed to happen!_

Ignoring her stupid (and correct) conscience, Sunako was about to give an excellent retort, but was prevented from doing so by a nosebleed. Kyohei sighed and handed her a different, clean handkerchief, and Sunako mumbled thanks and something about food. Brightening, Kyohei left her to her cooking and, without knowing it, to the mercy of her conscience.

_You baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA! Sigh….we need to find a way to stop those nosebleeds of yours or this relationship won't get anywhere._

"_It doesn't need to go anywhere!"_

_Whatever. Just hurry up and make Takano Kyohei's shrimp._

"_Why do you call that radiant being by his full name?"_

_I'm your conscience. Do not question me._

Sunako sighed, muttering about how she couldn't wait to get back to her dark sanctuary, and finished preparing Kyohei's fried shrimp. Taking it out to him on a tray, she was about to escape and return to her dark sanctuary when Kyohei started eating.

"Mmm! Delicious! *chew chew munch munch* It's true, once you've had Sunako-chan's food, *munch munch* everything else tastes bland in comparison! Arigatou!" Swallowing, he gave Sunako a dazzling smile, his trademark tears falling from his eyes.

_Don't you DARE have a nosebleed, or I swear-_

"_He called me Sunako-chan."_

Dazed and somewhat blinded, Sunako stumbled up to her room.

_Oh, yes, I suppose he did. Rather different than the usual Nakahara, isn't it?_

"_He called me Sunako-chan."_

_Didn't I tell you? You take pleasure in seeing people enjoy your food, but seeing Takano Kyohei scarf it down like that gives more joy than that. The little things he does, smile at you or brush past you help brighten, or more appropriately, 'darken' your day. And when he puts in the effort to sacrifice something for you, you feel immeasurable delight, even more so than polishing Hiroshi-kun, or watching horror movies. I must say, that's an incredible poker face you have, you MUST teach it to me sometime._

"_That's not true! I'm faithful to the darkness! I would never go for a creature of the light again, I decided that when I joined the darkness."_

_You're in denial. Happens every time. Anyway, denying something doesn't mean it's not true. Why don't you stop running from your feelings?_

"_How could I feel anything for that radiant being? Besides, we're complete opposites."_

_That's not entirely true. You have more in common with Takano Kyohei than any of the others. He's the only one who will watch horror movies with you. You both love Haagen-Dazs Green Tea ice cream. You've both had traumatic experiences. You're both athletic and violent. But if you _still _think you're "complete opposites" you should know…OPPOSITES ATTRACT._

A bloodcurdling scream sounded from Sunako's room, bringing Kyohei running to see what was wrong.

"Oi! Nakahara! You okay?" He called, opening the door to the sight of Sunako, crouched in a ball, trademark terrifying face, shivering.

"E-everything's f-f-fine." She stammered, her retinas slowly shriveling away.

"If everything was fine, you wouldn't have screamed."

"I'm telling you, I'm FINE!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"NO, you're NOT."

Frustrated, Sunako grew her fangs and hissed at Kyohei, kicking him out and locking the door behind her.

_Why did you do that? Why? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERY SINGLE MOMENT BETWEEN YOU TWO?!_

"…"

_Oh, I see…_

Deep down, deep, DEEP down, Sunako actually felt touched that he would care so much about her.

_SEE?! Admit it, you DO return his feel-oops._

"_Whaaaaaat?! How in the deep, fiery, pits of hell would you know?"_

_As I said, and will probably keep saying thanks to _**someone's**_ low intelligence, I have my ways. God, you're so dense! Anyone with eyes in their heads can see you guys love each other._

Taken aback, Sunako considered what her conscience told her. Seizing the opportunity, it took her back through all of the memories Kyohei and Sunako have shared.

Kyohei protecting her from hitting the wall when the mansion was flooded and the current was about to smash her into a wall.

Kyohei protecting her from the shattered window glass fragments at school.

The dances (both ballroom and the other one) at the competition-how Sunako, even blindfolded, was so "aware" of Kyohei's body.

Sunako saving Kyohei from his fangirls, was it _really_ just because the meat was expensive?

_("Yes!")_

_(No!)_

When asked, Kyohei saying his crush was Sunako-was it _really_ just the first name that popped into his head?

_("He did that?!")_

_(Yep.)_

_("*grr..**mumble mumble*")_

In general, Sunako protecting/rescuing Kyohei, saying she would be the one to kill him.

_("I _will_ be the one!")_

_(You're just saying that to protect him…you know you could never kill him. Besides, you don't even hate him.)_

And finally, at the New Year's Festival, getting the same fortunes, that both said the same thing: "You shall find the love you seek in the one beside you."

"_But…my neighbor is a girl-_

_BAKA!!!! BAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Why am I a BAKA'S conscience?! Oh, the gods are cruel...CRUEL! It didn't mean your neighbor, stupid! *smacks self* Is there no mercy?!_

_*sigh* Anyway, overlooking your dimness, there ya go! What more proof do you want?_

Before Sunako could reply, someone knocked on her door, saving her from her speechlessness. Opening the door a fraction of a crack, she squinted in protest to the light flooding her sight. At least it was Takenaga and not the Dazzling One.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Sunako-chan, we're running out of food. Could you and Kyohei go shopping?"

"No freaking way."

"P-please Sunako-chan?"

"Why does that radiant being have to come?"

"…."

"Oh…you want to spend some time alone with Noi-chan , right?"

"W-w-well…" Takenaga blushed.

"Only for Noi-chan." Sunako sighed.

"Arigatou, Sunako-chan, Arigatou!"

Sunako closed the door and sighed again.

_This is your chance! *squeal* DON'T MESS IT UP._

"_My chance for WHAT?"_

_Oh, nothing…_

"WHAT?! No way, Takenaga, I want to stay home!" came the voice Sunako knew oh so well. "She can do the shopping by herself, what does she need me for?"

"_Yes, yes, YES!"_

_Oh, shut up._

"You know…if she goes alone, she'll probably stock up on carrots. I heard she was going to make many carrot dishes tonight. You don't want that, do you? If you go, you could try to convince her otherwise." Takenaga countered smoothly. Kyohei hesitated. Takenaga did have a point.

"Fine."

"_Noooooo! I'll melt! I'll MEEEEELT!!!"_

_No you won't._

"_How would you know?!"_

_Hello? You're talking to the conscience that told you Takano Kyohei is your FUTURE. You won't melt._

"….*whimper*….Hiroshi-kun…Akira-kun…Josephine…I'm so sorry….Please forgive me…" Sunako blubbered.

Another knock on her door startled Sunako out of her pity party. Before she could even move, the door burst open.

"KYAA!!" Sunako cried as light illuminated her room.

"Oi! Nakahara Sunako! Let's go shopping!" Kyohei declared, arms crossed.

"Ok, ok," Sunako mumbled, leaving her dark sanctuary, followed by the Dazzling One. Grabbing her money purse, the two set out, meeting Noi-chan on the way.

"Oi, Noi-chan! Where're you going?" Kyohei greeted.

"Um…Takenaga-kun is…tutoring me," Noi replied shakily.

"Eh? Can I join y-"

"Let's go!" Sunako intervened, grabbing Kyohei's arm and pulling him away toward the market.

"OI! Let go, Nakahara!" Kyohei shouted in protest.

"Shut up!" Sunako gave him a glare that only a mother could love.

_(Ahem…author? Mind changing that sentence to something more like… "Sunako gave him a glare that only a mother and Kyohei could love?_

**Don't butt in.)**

But Kyohei wasn't fazed. Instead, he just grumbled, but made no move to take his arm back.

"_Why isn't he taking his arm away?"_

_Why won't you let go of his arm?_

"…_."_

_See-- _

"_BECAUSE he'd run back and try to ruin Takenaga and Noi-chan's day! This is just for Noi-chan, just for Noi-chan…"_

_Sure…Right…mmhmm, whatever you say._

"_What? It's true."_

_*sigh* Why do you insist on being so stubborn?_

"Oi, Nakahara! You alive?"

Sunako just glared at him.

"Yep, not dead yet."

"Rather be dead than *mumble mumble* have to *mutter* with this *murmur*…light."

Kyohei sighed. "Stop talking such nonsense. Besides, we're supposed to be shopping, right?"

Sunako said nothing, but let go of Kyohei's arm to take some money out of the purse. Giving some of it to Kyohei, she said, "Go and see if you can get any beef. 2 pounds should do it. Meet me there." Kyohei nodded and went in search of the butchery.

Sunako went and bought everything else they needed: rice, fish, shrimp, leeks, noodles, radishes, and other various vegetables.

_You didn't get any carrots._

"_We didn't need any."_

_We don't HAVE any._

"…_." _

_This is because Takano Kyohei hates carrots, isn't it?_

"_N-n-no! It has nothing to do with that!"_

_In denial, in denial, it will pass, it will pass, it will PASS, just a phase, JUST A PHASE._

"_YOU'RE the one who's in denial."_

When Sunako finished, she headed toward the butchery so she and the Dazzling One could go home. As she approached the shop, sounds of yelling reached her ears. When she got to the shop, she found Kyohei shouting at the butcher, yelling something about the meat being too expensive. She sighed, and set off to settle the fight between the two.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked Kyohei. Instead of a reply, he just growled "Shut up!" and continued yelling.

"Calm down!" she commanded. Turning to the butcher, she apologized and paid for the meat. As the butcher bagged their order, Sunako was unaware of a fast-approaching danger.

"Whooaaa! Ahh!" came the cry of a different butcher who slipped on a wet spot and lost his grip on the knife he was holding.

"Sunako!" Kyohei yelled, trying to warn her. Sunako spun around to see a sharp knife hurtling toward her.

"No!" Kyohei cried and threw himself in front of Sunako, grunting when the knife imbedded itself in his left arm. He dropped to his knees and took the knife out of his arm, covering the open wound with his hand. That didn't stop the blood, though.

Sunako was frozen. On one hand, she was dying to go and touch the blood, the deep, red, blood. But on the other hand, she was dismayed to see the Dazzling One hurt so badly. The cries of the butchers and the customers shook her out of her daze.

"Call an ambulance!"

"Can we do anything to stop the bleeding?!"

Before long, the wailing sirens of an ambulance sounded loudly. The paramedics put Kyohei, half-conscious, on a stretcher, and took him in the ambulance.

"W-wait!" Sunako cried, trying to join them on the ambulance. No one made any move to stop her, and before long, she was with Kyohei on the ambulance.

His half-lidded eyes gazed at her. "I'm…so…glad…you're okay…" he whispered. Sunako sat by in a daze not sure what was going on. She was faintly aware of reaching the hospital and following the paramedics to the emergency room, but was made to wait outside. She sunk down in a corner and buried her face in her knees.

_See how horrible you feel? You can only feel this much pain if something has happened to someone you love._

"_Blood….everywhere…HIS…blood…"_

_Oh, don't worry, he'll be fine._

"_HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"_

_Sigh…I know this isn't the time for making jokes, but really…HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! Your future is with this man!_

"_I hope you're right…"_

**Sorry about the ending…I'll try and lighten it up in the next chapter(s). Review please and tell me what you think! If I get enough reviews, I promise to update ASAP.**

**-DefyGravity2502**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy! My computer has been dead for like a week+, but never fear, I wrote everything down in my handy dandy notebook!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge. If I did...*evil chuckle***

**Read and review please! Sorry if I took too long to update...(^o^)**

**Key: **_"blah blah blah"_**- Sunako thinking,** _blah blah blah_**-conscience, bold is me.**

* * *

_Rise and shine, Sunako-chan!_

_"...*snore*..."_

_Oh yeah...rise and darken, creature of the shadows._

Sunako wearily opened her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms. Yawning, she got up and changed into her black school dress.

_Baka! Today is Saturday, you don't need to wear your school uniform!_

_"Right..." _Sunako answered, but made no move to change.

_"I wonder why the Dazzling One hasn't come to order me to cook him breakfast..."_

_*sigh* Did you seriously_ forget_?_

_"Forget wha-oh!" _The previous days events came rushing back. Dropping down on her knees, she thought, _"Should I go visit him?"_

_*smacks forehead* Oh, I don't know, because of YOU he ended up with a KNIFE STUCK IN HIS ARM, maybe you could go visit him. I mean, if you have time, of course._

_"..." _Guiltiness filled up inside Sunako, as well as a deep concern. _"I hope he'll be all right..."_

_(singing) Oh, it's love, love, LOVE! It's a wonderful feeeeeeling, ohhhhh yes it is!_

_"Shut up. Why are you in my head again?"_

_What a trifling matter. You stay here, vainly arguing with me when the love of your life--_

_"Don't call him that!"_

_--is probably lying in some hospital bed, in agonizing pain._

Before Sunako could reply, a knock sounded from her door. She walked over and squinted, preparing herself for the blinding light that was soon to flood her vision. Sunako opened the door to Yuki, Takenaga, Ranmaru, Noi-chan, and Tamao.

"Oh good, Sunako-chan, you're already dressed. We're going to go visit Kyohei in the hospital," Yuki said. Stumbling out of her room, Sunako followed the group outside and to Tamao's sleek limousine. Jii was waiting, and he opened the doors for them. Jii sat in the driver's seat (naturally) and in the passenger seat next to him sat Tamao. In the seats facing the back of the limo sat Noi and Sunako, a dark cloud in the corner near the door. Across from them sat Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru.

"So...what happened to Kyohei-kun?" Noi asked, breaking the silence. Sunako listened closely, for although she was there, she couldn't really remember most of what had happened yesterday.

"He got stabbed by a flying butcher knife," Takenaga replied. "They took him to the emergency room and gave him stitches. The doctors say he was lucky, the knife didn't hit his bone, and he should be fine in about a month. They also said he would probably be released soon."

"Wow...how did Kyohei-kun get stabbed anyway? Did the knife just happen to hit him?"

"I don't know--"

"He was protecting me from it." Sunako cut in. Noi's face lit up as tears started cascading down her cheeks.

"Oh, that is so romantic! Aren't you happy, Sunako-chan?"

_Aren't you happy, Sunako-chan?_

Sunako said nothing, just stared out the window. A few minutes later they reached the hospital. As they exited the limo, heads began to turn and mouths began to whisper.

"Wow! They look so cool!"

"Do you think they're movie stars?"

"They must be!"

"*gasp* Maybe they're shooting a movie! We better stay out of their way!"

As the crowd searched wildly for cameras, the dazzling group made their way inside and to the reception desk. While Takenaga held Ranmaru back to stop him from hitting on the young receptionist, Yuki asked her what room Takano Kyohei was in. Once they had the information, the six teens headed to Kyohei's room. As expected, a gigantic swarm of girls was outside his room, trying to get in.

_Is he really _this_ popular?_

_"You have no idea."_

_Hmm...this may pose problems..._

_"Will you stop--"_

_NO! And you know that so you can stop asking those stupid questions._

_"..."_

Yuki, Takenaga, and Ranmaru tried in vain to take the girls' attention away from the door while Tamao had her cell phone out, ready to summon an army if needed. However it was Noi who finally got them in to Kyohei.

"Oh, you must be so worried, Sunako-chan!" Noi cried, grabbing Sunako's hand. Kyohei's fan girls momentarily stopped harassing the nurses guarding his door and turned to stare at Sunako.

"Um...uh..." Sunako stuttered, shooting daggers at the luminous creature holding her hand. Noi turned to the girls, tears falling from her eyes, and said, "This is Takano Kyohei's girlfriend. He was put in the hospital protecting her! Please, let us in so these two lovers may be reunited! Please, don't try to stop them from seeing each other."

Sunako was frozen stiff, while her conscience held a party in her head, complete with cake, streamers, and shouts of "Bansai! Bansai, Noi-chan! Bansai!"

The fan girls, crying from Noi's moving plea, parted to create a path to the door. Noi immediately started walking, pulling a stone Sunako behind her. The three boys and Tamao, also crying, silently followed, with Yuki and Ranmaru quietly congratulating Takenaga on his wonderful girlfriend. The nurses, awe-struck by Noi's inspiring performance as well, opened the door for them.

_Oooh, I can't wait! What will you say to him?_

_"...how are you feeling...? What else would I say?"_

_...*shoots self*..._

Before Sunako could comment, her stone self all but shattered as Kyohei's dazzlingness **(yes, I know that is not a word, but now it is!)**entered her field of vision. He was in a white hospital robe, and his left arm was bandaged. His eyes had dark circles under them and his face was the face of one who had not slept in a while. As soon as Kyohei's eyes fell on the teenagers, he said, "Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming," Ranmaru complied, with a confused look on his face.

"Pinch me."

"..." Everyone looked at him the same way as you might look upon a mentally insane talking cow.

"Pinch me, dammit!" Kyohei shouted, glaring at them all. A plan formulating in Noi's mind, she said, "Sure, Kyohei-kun!", and pushed Sunako forward.

_Come on, pinch him! Pay no attention to the fact that he looks so sexy, with his robe open to show his chest and the way his hair is tousled._

_"You're not helping. Oh...I feel a nosebleed coming..."_

_NO! TAKE THAT NAPKIN! HOLD IT TO YOUR NOSE AND PINCH HIM, DAMMIT!_

Complying with the hysterical wishes of her conscience, Sunako grabbed the nearest napkin, held it to her nose, and pinched Kyohei's face without a second thought. Almost immediately, her nosebleed came and soaked the napkin, a few drops leaking out into Sunako's waiting hand.

"Yes! I'm not dreaming! TAKE ME HOME! I can't take it any more! The food sucks, there are girls all the time, I can't remember the last time I got a bit of decent rest, and MY ARM HURTS," Kyohei sobbed, being comforted by Yuki. While everyone else talked about general things, Sunako slipped away to the bathroom that was so conveniently located in the room. She threw the napkin away and began working on washing her face.

_Now that wasn't so hard, was it?_

_"*growl*"_

_Though there is much to say about these nosebleeds. We MUST find a way to stop them; they ruin almost all the moments between you two._

Wiping her face with a towel, Sunako finished cleaning up, and headed back out where everyone else was. No one seemed to notice her so Sunako thought she could sneak out.

_I am ashamed of you! Very, very ashamed._

_"What? He's shown he's fine!"_

_Did you not hear anything he said? Really, this is ridiculous. Just stay with him until he wants you to go. He did save your measly, undeserving life._

_"..."_

Feeling ashamed of her imatureness **(that wasn't a word before but it is now)**, Sunako pulled up a chair next to Kyohei's bed. At that moment, a knock sounded at the door, and a doctor came in.

"Well, Takano Kyohei, seems like your fan girls have left you alone. 'Bout time, right?" the doctor chuckled. He was a middle-aged man, with dark but graying hair. His eyes were bright and the skin around them crinkled when he smiled or laughed. "Good news. You'll be released Monday. We're just going to keep you here a little longer to make sure you're okay and to get all your information down."

"What kind of information?" Tamao asked.

"Things for medical records, and painkiller prescriptions, stuff like that." With that, the doctor bade them good day and left to check up on other patients. The group resumed talking, but Sunako, gazing at Kyohei's face (_That's right, keep your eyes there_!), could see he was tired.

The hundredth time he stifled a yawn, Sunako said, "I think we should go now. There are lots of chores to be done, and you're not going to make me do them all myself, _right?_" Sunako glared around at everyone. The three boys gulped, and Noi said, "Of course not, Sunako-chan!"

As the boys and Noi said their good-byes, Sunako caught Tamao's eyes. The blond girl mouthed the word "maid" and Sunako shook her head and tilted it toward Kyohei. Tamao realized what Sunako was trying to do, and nodded, saying farewell to Kyohei as well. As they all exited the room, Sunako last, Kyohei whispered, "Arigatou," so softly only Sunako could've heard. She looked back at him and nodded, just as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

*********A few hours later*********

Sunako stood in front of the hospital entrance, fuming.

_"Remind me why I'm here again."_

_To deliver Takano Kyohei's lunch, of course. Are you getting Alzheimer's? So young too, what a pity..._

_"Why can't he eat the hospital food?"_

_He said it himself, that it was disgusting._

_"*grumble* It probably tastes just fine, that spoiled brat!"_

By now, Sunako was looking very terrifying and she was even scaring people off. In the end, a police officer had to ask her to move. She responded by giving him a glare that could make Dracula run crying for his mommy, but nevertheless, walked inside the hospital and headed up to Kyohei's room. Again, the same horde of girls was there, demanding the nurses let them in. Sunako tried, unsuccessfully, to push through a couple times.

Finally, frustrated, Sunako yelled, "Can you please let me through?!"

The girls turned to see an infuriated Sunako panting heavily, a lunch box in her hand. Disappointed, the girls parted like they had yesterday and began to leave. The nurses also left, thankful to go on their lunch breaks. Still a little angry, Sunako pushed the door open and stomped in. Kyohei was on the bed, with the same robe, and was watching TV very loudly.

Seeing Sunako he turned it off and said, "Oi! Did you bring me any food?"

_"As annoying as ever. Food is always the first thing on his mind!"_

_Not for long. You'll be the first thing on his mind soon._

Sunako's scowl deepened as she fought an internal argument with her conscience, so she didn't answer Kyohei's question. BIIIIIIIIG mistake. He was impatient and hungry, and if it weren't for his injured arm, he would've jumped out of bed and throttled the answer out of Sunako. So maybe it was a good thing a knife had gotten itself stuck in his arm.

_Answer his question! He's so hungry and frustrated, he might start to cry soon!_

Sunako shook herself back to the present and handed him his lunch of fried shrimp, rice, and sushi. Kyohei's face lit up as he scarfed down her cooking. Sunako sat down in a chair and waited for him to finish.

_Why are you staying? Why didn't you just drop off his lunch and leave?_

_"Because I...need to take the box back."_

_Wrong! You're staying because even though the doctor said he's fine and will be released soon, you're still worried about him._

_"That's not true!"_

_It is and you know it. I'm not just your conscience. I'm the part of your heart that helps you realize the truth. So shut up and listen to me! It really isn't that hard, you know. _

And, slowly, it dawned on Sunako that maybe her conscience was right. Everything it told her made sense. She knew she felt more than friendship for Kyohei, but she wasn't sure if it was love. After all, love is an illusion, a mirage.

_Well, anyway, the first thing we have to do is stop your freakin' nosebleeds! They're inconvenient and annoying. Maybe you should go see a doctor. But, that would be awkward so...hmm...maybe we could ask Noi-chan? She might have a remedy..._

Sunako ignored her conscience, letting it babble on as she was lost in thought, gazing at Kyohei from the corner of her eye.

"Oi! Nakahara!" Kyohei yelled, causing Sunako to jump out of her chair.

"Y-Yes?!"

"Go buy some Haagen-Dasz. Store right by the hospital." Kyohei tossed her some money. Sunako grumbled but obeyed, slipping out of the room and heading outside. Kyohei was right, the store was just across the street from the hospital. Counting the money, she realized he had given her enough to buy two cups. Unsure of what flavor to get him, she just bought two cups of green tea ice cream, since she knew he liked that at least.

Heading back to the hospital, she set off for Kyohei's room again. This time, she was surprised to see the same girls in front of his door. She pitied him, it must be hard being so gorgeous. But this time, one of the girls caught sight of her and told the others to leave, and Sunako was free to enter Kyohei's room.

"Here," She tossed him a cup.

"Oi! I wanted chocolate, not green tea!"

"Too bad, this is what I bought so this is what you get."

"Stubborn baka."

"Spoiled brat."

And once again, sparks flew as light and darkness collided.

"Look, if you don't want it, give it back." Sunako cried.

"No, no, I'll eat it," Kyohei replied and to prove it he tore open the lid, took the spoon, and dug in. Exasperated, Sunako kicked his bed and sat down to eat, furiously chewing the ice cream.

_No one chews their ice cream._

_"I do!"_

_Well...no one normal, anyway._

After Kyohei finished, he threw his cup in the waste basket by his bed and reached for some pills.

"Oi, could you grab me a glass of water? There's a fountain--"

"--right outside the door. Yeah, I've seen it." Sunako grabbed a plastic cup and went outside to fill it. When she returned, she gave the cup to him and asked, "What're the pills for?"

"Painkillers."

_What did you think they were for, Nakahara?! Takano Kyohei is no druggie._

"Ich. These pills taste really weird." Kyohei made a face as he finished swallowing them. Feeling no need to stay, Sunako picked up Kyohei's lunch box and said, "I'll be leaving now. We'll probably visit again tomorrow." Her back was to Kyohei, so she didn't see the frightened look that passed his face or the way his body froze.

Just as she was about to walk open the door, he whispered, "Don't leave."

_Why are you standing there? You heard the man, go back and say something like "Of course. I will never leave your side, Kyohei-sama!" *squeal*_

Sunako stopped and didn't turn the handle, but her hand didn't move from it.

"I didn't tell the others this, but there's more to this hospital than what meets the eye. The doctors and nurses are all scum, trying to touch me in places that have nothing to do with the regular physical evaluation! And the girls are even worse. They yell threats to me of what they'll do if I don't strip. It's like they've forgotten that this is a hospital! And there's no way I can get any sleep! It drives me crazy!" Kyohei's muffled voice became clearer as he lifted his head from his arms. "But when you're here, they all go away. It's like, the idea of my girlfriend there with me depresses them or something. So please don't...don't go."

_If you'd all please turn around, in front of you you'll see the future boyfriend and quite possibly, husband of Nakahara Sunako, broken and in tears._

_"You sound like a tour guide."_

_What kind of heartless soul would turn him down?_

Without turning around, Sunako asked, "What about your 'guard nurses'?

Kyohei laughed, a humorless laugh. "You think they're my guards? Those jealous bitches just want to keep me all to themselves."

_"How can I stay with this creature of light?! I'll melt, you see if I don't."_

_I'm looking forward to that. Seeing your utter joy when you find that it's IMPOSSIBLE FOR HUMANS TO MELT. And then you'll say something like "Oh! Now we can be together for sure, Kyohei-sama!"_

"Well? Are you going to stay or not?"

"..."

"Oi, Nakahara! An answer while I'm still young would be nice."

"...do they have any horror movies on the TV?"

"I think so...I heard 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre' would be playing..."

"Really?! I've only seen that movie twice! Turn the TV on! Now!"

And so, Sunako was persuaded to stay by the allure of a horror movie. When the movie finished, Sunako said, "You do realize I'll have to go home sooner or later."

"Why?"

"W-Well someone needs to make dinner."

"They can order out."

"B-But--"

"*sigh* If you want to leave, I won't stop you. But it really is a shame...I _was _going to let you have these chocolates," Kyohei pulled out a box of Ferrero Rocher, "but since you're leaving, I might as well throw them away..."

_"Grr...he's manipulating me..."_

_Not really. You're the one who wants the chocolate._

_"Yes I do! Really badly!"_

_"Then stay and you get the chocolates! And if you ever start spouting some nonsense about 'melting', I will find a way to make your life very miserable. Oh, I'd hurry up and answer...looks like he's about to toss the box!_

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Sunako launched herself toward the box of falling chocolate and just managed to grab it before it fell into the waste basket. However...

_Don't move! This is perfect, perfect! Brilliant! Marvelous! Superb! Outstanding!_

...she lay sprawled across Kyohei's lap. She shifted, and Kyohei's sharp intake of breath diverted Sunako's attention from the enchanting box of chocolates to the face of the person she was supposedly destined to be with. His lips were pulled back in a grimace and his face was scrunched up in pain.

"Are you all right? Did I do something?" Sunako asked, concern flooding through her.

"Unh...no, you just sorta hit my left arm," Kyohei grunted.

"S-Sorry..." Sunako apologized while trying to fight off the nosebleed that was sure to come.

_"He looks even _more _dazzling when he's in pain!"_

_I don't like that tone of thought, Sunako._

Curious, Sunako poked his left arm, extracting another cry of pain.

_"Music to my ears!"_

She poked him again. And again. And again.

_"One more ti--"_

"Oi! What the hell?! Stop poking me! That hurts, you know!" Kyohei yelled, trying to pull Sunako over the side of the bed. That didn't work out as hoped.

(((_Well, actually, Miss Author, they both subconsciously wanted it to happen, so in a way, they kind of hoped it _would--**Will you just let me write?!**)))

Now, Sunako was lying on top of Kyohei, face to face with him.

_Pleeeeeease, pleeeeeease don't nosebleed!_

_"..."_

_Yes! Yes! I can't feel one, can you?_

Sunako and Kyohei stared at each other in shock, each thinking similar things.

_"He's even _more _radiant up close!"_

_"She's...beautiful..."_

But Kyohei's train of thought quickly took another turn.

_"Oh God...don't let her have a nosebleed! If she does I swear I"ll turn to the Devil! I'll commit every sin I can think of."_

And, apparently, the guy upstairs heard and thought that Takano Kyohei should be punished, but for the time being, decided to divinely intervene and grant his wish.

Sunako continued staring calmly at Kyohei, but inside was a completely different matter.

_"No blood...shooting from my nose...there must be something wrong with me!"_

_Let's just hope this lasts..._

(Back to Kyohei's thoughts...)

_"Thank you God! I'll try and become a better man!"_

Suddenly Kyohei had a little flashback to their kiss in the nurse's office. As if it had happened yesterday, he remembered how he had felt just before the...event. He was feeling just like that now. Before, he had thought it was just a moment of confusion...but if it was, it wouldn't happen twice.

(And, returning to Sunako...)

_"Why won't he do something? Say something?"_

_..._

Out of nowhere, she felt Kyohei's hand on hers, and before her brain could comprehend what the heck was going on, she was pulled forward and she felt Kyohei's soft lips crash down onto hers. She was paralyzed, but a part of her was very, very aware of the kiss.

_Yup, yup. I was right. This boy--very intelligent. Yes, I think he'll do quite nicely._

Pulling back, Kyohei leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Love is not a mirage."

* * *

**Well...I hope you found that as satisfying as I did...whooo that's a long chapter...more than 4,000 words! I think I did a pretty good job...but it's not what I think, it's what YOU think. Don't forget your reviews!**

**Hououza:if you're reading this, I hope you noticed that I tried to incorporate your idea with Sunako being bribed by chocolate...hope you like it! If the instance calls for it, I'll incorporate in the future if it's okay for you.**

**I apologize for any errors, and I look forward to writing the next chapters (with lots of reviews backing me up, of course).  
--DefyGravity2502**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG!! I love you, my reviewers!! My self-esteem has SKYROCKETED!!! Please keep reviewing!! **

**Anyway, here's the third installment of "Opposites Attract". Review and tell me what you think!**

**Sorry...this isn't my funniest chapter...but it's a good one, I promise you that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, they belong to the author who's name I cannot remember at the moment...**

* * *

"Love is not a mirage."

After Kyohei whispered those words, Sunako's brain melted to mush and started seeping out of her ears (figuratively).

"Love is not a mirage."

"Love is not a mirage."

"Love is not a mirage."

Those five words kept echoing in Sunako's ears as her vision went black and she passed out (heck, _anyone_ would faint!).

Kyohei sighed. _"I guess it was too much to hope for…now what am I going to do?" _Even though Kyohei was strong, he couldn't lift Sunako off himself and place her in a chair with only one arm. And he wasn't too keen to the idea of letting her wake up on top of him. He shuddered-who knew what she might do to him! He decided his best bet was to leave her on the bed while he rested in a chair. Sitting up, Kyohei used his right hand to gently push Sunako off of him while he got out of the bed and went to sit down.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. 3:40. Looking back at Sunako, he figured he'd just have to wait for her to come to. As the minutes passed, Kyohei found his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Finally, they shut as he drifted off to sleep, Sunako's peaceful face the last thing he saw.

*******A few hours later*******

"*snort*"

_Finally awake?_

_"Hmm?"_

_*sigh* You fainted remember? After Takano Kyohei practically confessed his love f or you--_

"WHAT?!" Sunako shrieked, abruptly tearing Kyohei from his time in the land of Nod.

"Wh-What? Oh, you're awake. What time is it?" Kyohei yawned, glancing at the clock. "5:27? We've been asleep for a while...do you think we should order out...? Hmm..."

Sunako sat upright, as still as stone, letting Kyohei babble on to himself, while her conscience replayed the memory over and over in her head.

_Well Sunako, he's confessed. It's your turn!_

_"My turn to_ what_, exactly?"_

_Tell him you love him too, of course._

And if Sunako was stone before, now she was the hardest substance known to mankind (or at least to me), diamond.

_Ooh, you're so shiny and sparkly!_

Sunako ignored her conscience, or at least tried to.

_"Do I really have feelings for this...this creature of light?"_

_If you didn't, do you think everyone, myself included, would put in so much effort to get you guys together?_

"Sunako? You all right?" Kyohei asked, distracting her from her intense debate with her conscience. Sunako just stared at Kyohei, while frantically thinking, _"He wants to know if I'm all right...which means he wants to know everything about me! Argh! He'll demand a reason to everything I _do, _if he doesn't agree, he'll never leave me alone, he'll..._

As Sunako ranted on and on in her head, her face taking on a horrified expression, Kyohei just watched, entertained. Unknowingly, Sunako started waving her arms around, grabbing her head, and burrowing under the blankets.

_"He'll make speeches about our love, he'll insist on doing things for me, he'll..."_

_...*slaps forehead*..._

_"What? Isn't that what all boyfriends do?"_

_*sigh* I think it's best if I just let you find out everything for yourself._

_"Find out what?"_

_Really, I thought your intelligence was higher...if I tell you, you won't be able to find it out! Baka._

_"No...I value the darkness too much! Hiroshi-kun is more important to me than that spoiled creature of light..."_

By now, Sunako was acting very bizarre, nodding her head, and gesturing around. Though Kyohei was sad to see it stop, enough was enough.

"Oi, Nakahara! I asked if you were all right."

"Uh...fine." Too bad for Kyohei, Sunako had also decided enough was enough. "I'll be leaving now. Don't bother trying to make me stay," she said, chucking the empty chocolate box in the trash can. Without a backwards glance, she walked out of Kyohei's room and slammed the door behind her. Only when she was out of the radiant creature's sight did her steely exterior fall as one of her trademark nosebleeds came. Wiping it up, she hailed a taxi, went home, and headed straight up to her room.

_Don't you think that was a bit cruel? Now he'll be harassed even more! You were like his guardian angel, protecting him from the evils of the hospital. But no, you don't care about anyone else. It's always about you, isn't it. Your happiness, your comfort, your well-being. You don't give a damn about others, do you?_

_"Th-That's not true!"_

_It is. Name one person you care about._

_Hiroshi-kun! Auntie!_

_I said a _person. _Hiroshi-kun is a doll. And if you really cared about Auntie, you'd be trying your best to become a proper young lady! Is there anyone who's happiness you'd put before yourselves? No._

_"..."_

_You're being stubborn, childish, and just plain selfish, and selfish people are _UGLY.

Her conscience's words hit Sunako like a slap in the face. Her conscience withdrew and was quiet, but its words kept echoing in her head, getting louder and louder until Sunako could hardly bear it.

_You're selfish and selfish people are ugly._

_You're selfish and ugly._

_You're ugly._

_UGLY!_

"Stop! Stop it!" Sunako cried, but her conscience said nothing, for it wasn't causing the words to echo like that.

"St-Stop it!"

* * *

Kyohei was still in the chair, just staring at the door.

_"She left,"_ was all he could think. He sighed. _"It was bound to happen sometime, wasn't it?"_ He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear the girls outside his door until they started shouting.

"Move aside, bitches (the nurses)! Let us in to Kyohei-kun!"

"It's no fair! You get him all the time!"

"Move, or we'll make you move!"

Kyohei was tired and pissed (who wouldn't be?) but with his injured arm he could hardly do anything.

"Dammit, where is the TV remote?" he muttered, searching around for it. He could play the TV really loudly to drown them out; it had worked earlier in the day. But first, he had to find the remote, before the girls started shouting their dumb threats.

"Hear us, Takano? Come out now!"

"Yeah, come out and strip for us!"

"If you don't, your nurses will never see the light of day again!"

_"Damn, they actually think I'd care if something happened to those bitches!"_

Giving up on trying to find the remote, Kyohei crawled into bed, covering his head with his pillow in an attempt to shut the yells out. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on how tired he was. _"Maybe I'll have pleasant dreams...I could dream up ways to torture the whores standing outside my room..." _With an evil grin, Kyohei took a much-needed trip to the darker parts of Nod.

* * *

Sunako woke panting, clutching Hiroshi-kun.

_"Wh-What happened?"_

_You fainted._

Her conscience still angry, withdrew to the hard-to-reach parts of Sunako's mind.

_Ugly._

That word still echoed weakly through Sunako's head. Ignoring it, she glanced at her clock to see what time it was. 6:13.

_"I should go make dinner for everyone..." _she thought, and felt a little pang when her conscience didn't comment. Opening her door, she walked out into the light, and went to the kitchen. Before she could prepare anything, the three boys walked in.

"I won't be needing dinner, Sunako-chan. I have a little..._rendez-vous_," Ranmaru said, all dressed up in fancy attire.

"We won't be needing dinner either, Sunako-chan! We're going to go to karaoke with Noi-chan!" Yuki signaled to Takenaga. Sunako nodded, and the boys said good-bye and left. She didn't feel like cooking, so she just grabbed a cup of instant ramen, boiled it, and took it to her room.

_"With everyone out of the house, I can watch that one banned horror movie without being interrupted! Honestly, why are they banned? They're perfectly fine..."_

Sunako played the movie and watched it with a blissful look on her face, while gobbling down her ramen, but her dark thoughts always drifted back to Kyohei.

_"I wonder if how he's faring..."_

_"I wonder if he's hungry...that spoiled brat probably refused the hospital dinner..."_

_"He's probably hungry...it's not healthy to skip dinner, he won't get anything to eat until breakfast..."_

_Why don't you make him dinner? He'll eat your cooking. Besides, if he starves, you'll be a murderer...with police and the PRESS...oh, the CAMERAS!_

Sunako cringed; she did NOT want to be photographed. But something her conscience had said sparked her interests. A sudden mental image of Kyohei's dead, starved body flooded her mind.

_"Beautiful!"_

_Oh, shut up._

But her conscience was right, if Kyohei died, the press would be all over her, with cameras and everything. So Sunako turned off her TV and went back to the kitchen. Too lazy to cook anything else, she just whipped up a batch of fried shrimp, put it in a plate, and covered the plate with plastic wrap. Grabbing her jacket, she left the house and started walking towards the hospital.

* * *

Kyohei awoke to...silence. He sat upright in surprise. Just silence. There were no yells demanding him to undress, and as far as he could tell, his "nurses" had left as well.

"If only they had left earlier...now I'm not tired at all," Kyohei sighed. He decided to pass the time by watching TV.

"Where _is _that damn remote?" he muttered, getting down on his knees to look for it. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found it, in a corner beneath his bed. As he climbed back into bed, his stomach growled in hunger. And, not for the first time, Kyohei wished for Sunako's cooking.

Sunako.

_"She's so stubborn..." _He chuckled. _"But if she weren't, she wouldn't be Sunako."_

Kyohei wasn't a romantic person. Neither was Sunako. That was another thing he liked about her. She also didn't worry about her appearance. Not that she should, in Kyohei's eyes, she was the vision of beauty. He hated girls who obsessed over their appearances.

Turning the TV on, he automatically started searching for any horror movies. He found one with vampires and zombies and decided to watch the first few minutes to see if it was any good. It was really gory, and as Kyohei watched the zombies hack a vampire's body into pieces with an ax, he thought, _"Sunako's probably seen this...I wonder how many times..." _The movie was playing pretty loudly, so Kyohei didn't hear his door open and close. He didn't even know someone had come in until the movie was at a quiet part and a movement caught his eye.

Quick as a flash, he turned his head to see a young woman, no more than 30, dressed as a nurse, sitting in the chair Sunako had sat in earlier.

Kyohei's eyes narrowed as he snapped, "What do you want?"

The woman's lipstick-drowned lips pulled back in a smirk as she said, "Your body."

* * *

_Why didn't you listen to me and hail a cab? The shrimp is gonna get cold by the time we get there._

_"We're almost there! Five more minutes! I REFUSE TO LET MY COOKING GET COLD!"_

Even as she thought that, Sunako quickened her pace, not wanting to serve the creature of light cold food.

_Look at you, fussing over him like a housewife!_

_"..."_

In retaliation, Sunako replayed every memory she had of her nosebleeds.

_Noooooo! Torture! TORTURE!_

_"*evil chuckle*"_

_

* * *

_

Kyohei laughed. "I've heard _that_ before. I'll have you know, I have no problem with hitting girls."

"Oh, I know. I'm not afraid," the woman replied. "I'm so glad you're wearing just a robe...it'll make things so much easier."

"I'm not letting you lay a finger on me, _whore._"

"Tsk, tsk...such bad language, someone must teach you some manners." She stood, and Kyohei leaped up and aimed a swift kick at her face. Surprisingly, she dodged, and in a flash, was behind him.

"What the hell?!" he cursed, but before he could do anything, the woman pinched a spot on his shoulder. "Wha-?!"

_"I can't move!" _he thought as he crumpled to the floor. The woman reached down, and grunting, she managed to pick him up and dump him on the bed.

"Whore! Prostitute! Hus-"

_SLAP!_

"I have a name, you know. Call me Reiko."

"The only thing I'll be calling you is BITCH!"

Grabbing Kyohei's hair, she pulled him up to her so they were face to face.

"I really don't want to scar that beautiful face of yours, but I will if you make me." Opening her hand, she let him drop back down to the bed. Kyohei's eyes filled with tears of pain, but he refused to let them fall.

_"I will not let this woman get the best of me!"_

_

* * *

_

_Finally!_

They had reached the hospital and Sunako pushed open the doors. The receptionist looked up in alarm, and said in a scared voice, "Um...visiting hours are over," and Sunako just gave a glare and a hiss as she continued on her way.

* * *

Reiko reached and tugged the sash of Kyohei's robe open, pulling the robe off of him, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

_"I need to move!" _he thought desperately, trying for the hundredth time to move and failing for the thousandth time. Sweat beaded his forehead as an attribute to his effort.

"You look nice."

"Glad I can't say the same about you. Aren't you a nurse? Don't you know too much make-up is bad for your skin?" Kyohei snapped. "But I'm not complaining. I'm all for it if you want to ruin your skin."

Reiko ignored him, instead, she ran her fingers over his chest.

"Mmm...such muscles!"

* * *

Sunako walked down the hallway to Kyohei's room, pausing to make sure the shrimp was still warm. When it was she pushed the door open...to see Reiko sitting on top of a near naked Kyohei. Before anyone could say anything, blood sprayed out of Sunako's nose.

"Baka! This is no time for your nosebleeds!" Kyohei shouted. Sunako muttered apologies as she wiped her face, but when her face resurfaced from the handkerchief, her eyes blazed with hatred. She set the plate down, took a few steps toward the bed, and aimed a kick at Reiko. The woman jumped off the bed and dodged, trying to come up behind Sunako.

"Watch out Sunako! She uses pressure points to take you down!" Kyohei warned, still unable to move. Lying on his back, he watched, furious, as Reiko pinched the same spot on Sunako's shoulder as his. Giving a cry, Sunako fell down to all fours, Reiko smiling a triumphant smile.

"Now," she said, turning back to Kyohei, "where were we?" Kyohei just snarled, while still trying to move. As soon as Reiko's back was turned, Sunako sprang up and hit the woman on her head. Her eyes rolled up, closed, as she crumpled down ad lay unmoving. Sunako picked her up and dragged her outside the room, dumping her in front of some other patients room.

"What? I thought she hit you!" Kyohei exclaimed when she returned.

"She missed." Walking over to Kyohei, she pinched a spot on his shoulder, and he could move again. He gathered up his robe and put it on, and she set the plate down on the table next to his bed.

"Sorry if the shrimp's cold, I-" but she never got to finish, because Kyohei pulled her into a hug. He buried his face into her hair, whispering, "Arigatou. I don't know what might've happened if you hadn't come."

Sunako was frozen, but her heart warmed a little at Kyohei's words. And for a moment, Sunako forgot she was a creature of darkness and she forgot Kyohei was a creature of light. Suddenly, she felt very tired. So, Sunako closed her eyes and went to sleep in Kyohei's strong, warm arms.

Kyohei knew she had fallen asleep, but he continued to hold her, even when he fell asleep as well, his grip never loosened.

* * *

**There ya go! Please read and review, and FEEL FREE to give me any suggestions or things you'd like to see happening in the future.**

**(=^o^=)**

**-DefyGravity2502**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter took a while to update…My most sincere apologies…don't hurt me…(^^;)**

**Read, enjoy, and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge…*sob***

**Key: See prior chapters.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sunako woke from her dreamless, but pleasant, sleep.

"_*yawn* Where am I?" _she thought absently, eyes still closed.

_In the arms of fate._

And as Sunako's senses came back to her, her eyes opened to find herself face to face with Kyohei's bare chest. Gulping, her eyes traveled up and she gasped as they fell on his beautiful, sleeping face. Her heart beat faster, her head felt dizzy, but instead of fainting, blood spurted out of her nose.

This nosebleed wasn't as massive as its ancestors and the red liquid only got on Kyohei's chest.

"_Agh! What should I do?!" _Sunako thought frantically, rubbing her face with a handkerchief.

_You can't leave him bloody like that! You'll have to wipe the blood off him. Honestly, am I your conscience or your brain?!_

Reluctantly, Sunako pulled out a clean handkerchief (she has an _endless_ supply ^^;), placed it on Kyohei's chest and began wiping her blood off.

_Some of the blood might've gotten in his robe…you should take the robe off so you can wipe that blood up._

Horrified by the thought, Sunako quickly withdrew her hands, and lost her grip on the handkerchief. It fell to Kyohei's other side, and so Sunako bent over his body to retrieve it. She leaned a little too forward and as she put down her hands underneath her so she could steady herself, her hands caught on Kyohei's robe and pulled it open.

Sunako was in a very…er…awkward position and it was this moment the gods decided to let Kyohei's eyes open. Staring at each other, both teens were frozen until Sunako's brain started working again and she threw herself away with a shriek.

"It-It's not what it looks like! I-I wasn't—see I had this nosebleed, and some got on you, so I was wiping it up, and…" As Sunako ranted on, Kyohei glanced down at his robe and saw splotches of blood on it. He stood up and started untying the sash.

"Wh-What're you doing?!"

"Changing. Do you think I'm going to lie around with a bloody robe all day? Order some breakfast, will you?" Kyohei pointed to the hospital phone on the wall as he shrugged off the robe. Sunako complied, tearing he eyes away from Kyohei. Hanging up, she looked back to see him struggling to put his injured arm through the sleeve.

_Go help him, baka!_

"Come help me, baka!" Kyohei snapped, his patience running dry.

"Damn knife, damn butcher, damn wet spot!" he muttered as Sunako gently helped ease his arm through the sleeve. Hearing his words, her face went to play poker and was impossible to read.

"_Does he regret saving me?"_

_Don't ask _me_, ask him!_

Noticing the change in Sunako, Kyohei could tell something was bothering her. Grabbing her shoulder, he turned her toward him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Baka! I know something's up! Tell me."

"No, really, I'm fine."

"Stubborn baka! TELL ME, or I'll—"

"You regret saving me, don't you?"

That stopped Kyohei short. Her statement was met with silence as Sunako held her breath and waited for Kyohei's response.

"Is that what you think?" Kyohei asked, incredulous. Sunako's diverted eyes spoke for her.

"Is that what you think? That I'm _sorry _I saved you?" His voice grew lower and angrier, and with every word, he stepped toward Sunako, eventually pitting her against the wall.

"How could you think that?!" Kyohei half-growled, half-yelled, punching the wall above Sunako's head, causing her to flinch.

"Stupid baka. Do you think I'd let myself get stabbed by a knife if I knew I'd regret it later? I'm _glad_…glad you're okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had let you get hurt," his voice softening.

_This sight is so sexy…Oh don't mind me…_

Sunako could feel a nosebleed coming, but before anything could shoot out of her nose, Kyohei gave her a gentle slap.

"I can't believe you'd think that. Now do you understand?"

"…Yes."

Just then, Kyohei and Sunako both realized how close their bodies were, and how Kyohei's robe was open and the sash hung loose.

SPLURT!

Sunako covered her nose as blood leaked out.

"*sigh* Sorry…here," Kyohei handed her a clean napkin (_he_ has an endless supply of those o.O) as he turned around and tyed the sash.

A knock on the door and a nurse entered with breakfast, seeing Sunako, she hurried back to her duties. Both hungry, the teens dug in. To Sunako, the food was pretty good, but Kyohei was a different story.

"Blech! This food is disgusting!"

"It's all right! _I_ like it!'

"Cook me something, Nakahara!"

"No! The food is perfectly fine! And I can't just whip up something out of thin air!"

And so it went on for the rest of the day, both of them arguing and having fun, until after dinner.

"I need to go home! I can't just _live_ here!"

"Just stay one more day! I'm being released first thing tomorrow."

"No. You are not a baby."

_Oh come on! You know you want toooo._

"I'll get you chocolate." As if Kyohei had spoken the magic words, Sunako returned to her chair by the bed, grabbed the remote and started searching for horror movies. Finding one, she sat back in bliss, while Kyohei gave a small sigh of relief. After the movie finished, Kyohei turned to Sunako and started to say something when he saw her fast asleep, her mouth open and snoring. Gently easing the remote out of her hands and turning the TV off, he went to sleep.

* * *

"See? I TOLD you she was here, Yuki." (Ranmaru)

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying about my friend." (Yuki)

"They spent two days together! I wonder if anything happened…" (Noi)

"It'd be kinda hard with only one arm, though—" (Ranmaru)

KLONK!

"Owww! What was that for, Takenaga?!" (Ranmaru)

"For your sick, perverted mind." (Takenaga)

"Please be quieter! We don't want to wake them up!" (Tamao)

"Too late!" Kyohei grumbled, sitting up and yawning.

"Kyohei!" Yuki cried and hugged him. The three boys explained to Kyohei the details of his release, while Noi gently shook Sunako awake. A few minutes later, a nurse walked in and told Kyohei he was officially released, handed him some papers, and said he was free to go.

After she left, Takenaga handed Kyohei the change of clothes they had brought for him. Everyone started filing out of the room except Sunako, who had to use the bathroom. Or at least, that's what she told everyone.

Closing the door behind her, she sank down to the floor, and held her head. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the previous day, when she had confronted Kyohei, and when she thought about what he had said and the closeness of their bodies, her heart would race as if she had run a marathon. Nothing had made her heart beat like that, not even when she had made up her mind to confess to _him_.

_Yeeeaah…that would be a side effect of love._

"_Is it really love? Love has so much meaning and shouldn't be used lightly." _ **(o.O wow Sunako!)**

_Exactly. But it isn't being 'used lightly'. You guys have something special, that many unfortunate people don't get to have._

"…" Sunako could tell something had changed between them, bringing them closer, but still…

"_But what if…we do…become…a…a...c-…cou-…"_

_Couple?_

"_Yeah, a c-…coup…Well, anyway, what if he's all controlling and bossy and over protective? Or…he could be...MUSHY! MUSHY AND SAPPY! Oh—the HORROR! My life would become a living hell!"_

As Sunako ranted on, her conscience just chuckled and, as before, decided it'd let her figure this one out on her own. After all, what kind of conscience would it be if it told her everything?

Sunako was interrupted in her muttering by a knock on her door. "Sunako-chan, are you ok? You've been in there a while," Noi questioned. Sunako quickly flushed the unused toilet and turned the faucet on, making it seem like she had used the bathroom. After a bit, she turned the faucet off, opened the door and stepped out.

With a concerned look on her face, Noi whispered, "Is it…your time of the—"

Sunako quickly put her hand over Noi's mouth, implying yes. But her time of the month had finished just before Kyohei was hospitalized. She just needed an excuse to explain why she had taken so long.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's leave this hell-disguised-as-a-hospital!" Kyohei yelled, dressed in jeans and a navy blue shirt. Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru simultaneously smacked him.

"You ungrateful brat! This "hell" took care of you!" Takenaga scolded.

"If it weren't for them, you'd be lying somewhere in great pain!" Yuki cried.

"Yeah! And you got to be surrounded by girls all the time! If it were _me, _I'd –bleep– and –bleep–" Ranmaru was stopped short and grunted in pain and protest; Takenaga had taken his arms and was twisting them around his back.

"Do you have a death wish, Ranmaru?" Takenaga asked in a soft and creepy voice. Immediately Sunako rushed to the scene.

"Oooh! Kill him! I'd love to see a radiant being kill another! No, no, no, wait! Let ME kill him!" Turning to Ranmaru, she continued, "Would you like to be shot, strangeled, drowned, beheaded, stabbed, hacked apart, hung, electrocuted, poisoned, frozen, beaten, –bleeped–, suffocated in an airtight room, –bleeped–, or maybe –bleeped–…" Sunako rambled on, unaware of the horror growing on everyone's faces.

Takenaga had let go of Ranmaru, instead, he was hugging him and comforting Yuki, who was scared more than anyone. "I didn't know y-you could d-d-die with –bleep–!" he cried.

Only Kyohei was unfazed. "Let's go!" he whined, pulling Takenaga's arm. Pulling themselves together, they all followed with Sunako asking Ranmaru, "So which would you like?"

"I'd…like to die of old age…"

"Great! Let me just—wait. WHAT?! Old age?! That's no fun…" Sunako sulked.

To celebrate, Tamao treated them all to breakfast, at an expensive, but DELISH, restaurant. Of course, Kyohei ordered fried shrimp, even though it was breakfast time, and when questioned, he snapped, "Oi! I've been stabbed by a knife, been tortured by pain, girls, and rotten food, and now that I've been released from that damned place, I'M NOT ALLOWED TO EAT WHAT I WANT?!", and everyone left him alone.

Afterwards, Tamao dropped everyone off at their homes, Sunako finally able to return to her dark heaven.

"Hiroshi-kun, Josephine, Akira-kun! Akira-kun, Hiroshi-kun, Josephine! Josephine, Akira-kun, Hiroshi-kun!" she sang over and over until she reached her room. Sunako threw her own little party, to celebrate her return to her dear friends.

"We'll watch a horror movie! Let's see," she declared, while looking around her collection, "how about this one? Yes…I like this one, don't you, Hiroshi-kun…? I knew you would!" Sunako popped the DVD in to watch, but just as the movie started, her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten much at the restaurant, claiming she didn't have much of an appetite, but in reality, she hadn't enjoyed the food like everyone else. She was too polite to tell Tamao, after all, the restaurant was very expensive.

So, pausing the movie, she headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sunako popped some popcorn and went to grab a bowl. Most of them were dirty and the only bowl that was big enough was in the highest cabinet.

"_Why did I put it up there?"_

_You didn't. It must have been one of the guys. They _are_ taller than you._

Hard as she tried, high as she jumped, Sunako couldn't reach the bowl.

"_I'll have to climb on the counter top…"_ she thought, and hoisting herself up, she reached for the bowl.

"Almost..!" she strained, but lost her balance and fell back. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for falling…in someone's arms?

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kyohei yelled.

"Getting a bowl! Now leggo of me and leave me alone!"

"That one?" Kyohei pointed to the subject of Sunako's distress. She just grunted, while, having pulled herself on the counter again, still trying to get the bowl. Without a word, Kyohei lifted her up and set her down, ignoring her shrieks of protest. He reached up, grabbed the bowl and held it out to Sunako. She reached to take it, but before she could lay her hands on it, Kyohei took it back.

"Give it!" she cried, lunging to grab it, but in vain.

"Thank me."

"…thank you," Sunako muttered softly, knowing she had lost to a creature of the light, the most radiant creature of the light, and hating it.

"I can't heeeaaaar yooouu!" Kyohei said in a sing-songy voice.

"THANKS!" Sunako yelled in his ear. While he was distracted, she grabbed the bowl and high-tailed it back to her room.

…_you forgot the popcorn…_

"_Oh…oops!"_

_*slaps self*_

Reluctantly, Sunako mae her way back to the kitchen. Before entering, she snuck a peak to see if _he_ was there. When he wasn't, she sighed in relief and went in to get her popcorn. As if by coincidence, it wasn't there either. Confused, Sunako looked everywhere, the microwave, in the cabinets and drawers, even in the refrigerator and freezer! But no popcorn.

"That…damn…bastard…!" she seethed, marching up to his room and pounding on his door. When no answer came, she yanked his door open and stomped inside, ready to fight for her beloved popcorn. But he wasn't there. No matter, she just marched around the house, but still couldn't find him.

"_My popcorn…"_

_Might as well pop some more._

"…_last…bag…"_

_Oh. I'd go back to your room and just watch the movie._

Depressed, Sunako brightened at the thought of her beloved horror movie. Hurrying back to her room, she rushed in…to Kyohei, watching HER movie and eating HER popcorn.

This was too much.

Screaming curses and forgetting his injured arm, Sunako threw herself at him, ready to beat the stuffing out of him.

"Oi! Watch it!" Kyohei yelled, throwing himself out of the way. Sunako just followed.

"Oi!" he yelled again, and this time, he held up something. "Go fetch," he tossed the thing away. Sunako's brain confirmed it as chocolate and she leapt after it, ripping it open and stuffing herself.

"Geez…be CAREFUL!" Kyohei said, and continued munching on popcorn.

*******A few weeks later*******

"Let's go to the beach!" Noi announced. The boys, Sunako, Noi, Tamao, and Machiko-chan (for this chapter, she has returned and is friends with Sunako/Noi/Tamao) were hanging out in the Nakahara mansion's living room.

"Are you crazy?! It's FALL, Noi," Kyohei exclaimed.

"There's a heat wave today! Here," Noi opened the window to let in a blast of hot air.

"Well, if Noi-chi wants to go, I'll go," Takenaga said.

"There'll probably be tons of girls…in bikinis…" Ranmaru murmured. Thankfully, Tamao appeared not to have heard.

"I want to collect shells!" Yuki said. "So I'll go!"

"Me too!" chirped Machiko.

"I don't have anything scheduled for today…why not?" Tamao got out her cell phone and dialed Jii to bring her swimsuit and to pick them up.

"Could I borrow one of yours?" Noi asked.

"Me too…my house is far away from here, and it would take too long to go home and get it…" Machiko chan said.

Tamao nodded, and told this to Jii. Sunako, who had been skulking in a corner, said, "Well, have fun! Would you like me to cook you lunches?"

"Sure!"

"I'll see you when you come back, then." Sunako said and headed to the kitchen to prepare food.

"Then I'm going too! Who would want to be stuck in a house alone with her?" Kyohei said.

"Of course you're coming! But so is Sunako-chan!"

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen. Everyone rushed over to see what had happened. A broken plate lay on the ground and Sunako was in the corner, hissing and holding a sharp knife.

"I…will…never—" she started to say.

"Sunako-chan, please?"

"NO!"

"You can bring you're cloak."

"No…"

"And Hiroshi-kun."

" (long pause)…do I have to wear a swimsuit?"

"If you do, you can have these." Noi held up a box of chocolate and a black choker with a skull pendant.

"…"

"You will? Great!" Noi left Sunako to her cooking, everyone else following.

_You are too easy to manipulate. Not that I'm complaining…it comes in handy a lot…_

"_I hate you! May you be denied entrance to hell!"_

…

Sunako finished preparing lunch for the eight of them, put all the food in a couple of picnic baskets, and went to her room to get her cloak and Hiroshi-kun.

"Wait…I don't _have_ a swimsuit!" she realized, ecstatic. Returning to the living room, she found it empty. Suddenly, the room was _**FLOODED**_ with light as seven brilliant creatures walked in…wearing nothing but swimsuits.

"Noooo…too bright…" Sunako thought as a nosebleed came into the waiting napkin.

Noi, Tamao, and Machiko were wearing bikinis, Noi's a pink and purple plaid pattern, Tamao's a striped zebra pattern, and Machiko's white with multi-colored polka dots. The boys were in knee-length swim trunks, Takenaga's navy blue, Ranmaru's red, Yuki's yellow, and Kyohei's black.

"Why aren't you in your swimsuit, Sunako-chan?" Noi frowned, clutching the chocolates and choker closer to her.

"I don't have one."

"Oh! Don't worry! I thought this might happen, so I told Jii to bring one for you!" Tamao said, pulling something out of the bag she had with her. Sunako started to protest, but stopped when she saw the swimsuit. It was a bikini, both pieces black and dotted with white and red skulls.

_Not bad…nice bathing suit, a cloak, Hiroshi-kun, chocolate, and that morbid choker!_

Tamao held out the swimsuit and Sunako wordlessly took it. She changed in the bathroom, and grabbing a towel for herself, exited. Kyohei gasped softly, and for good reason.

Sunako was nothing short of sexy and stunning. The bikini showed off her attractive figure and her curves, hugging her in the right places. The black was striking against her pale skin, and helped show off her long legs. Her hair was silky and straight, hanging down in an elegant way.

"Wow! You look gorgeous Sunako-chan! Let's go everyone!" Noi chirped, and everyone followed Tamao out to the limo. Jii was waiting in the driver's seat, and he started the car as the teens sat. In shot gun sat Tamao, in the seats facing the back sat Noi, Sunako, Machiko, Hiroshi-kun, and the picnic baskets. Across from them, the four boys were sitting, a bit crammed.

Kyohei was directly across Sunako, and he had to physically restrain himself from staring at her. Finally, they reached the beach, and everyone exited.

"It's so hot!" Sunako said, and everyone had to agree with her. The beach was very crowded, but the group finally found a secluded spot behind some large rocks. Kyohei did nothing, while Noi and Takenaga lay down blankets, Yuki and Machiko set up the umbrellas, Ranmaru set up the beach chairs, Tamao set down the baskets, and Sunako set up her "portable sanctuary": black umbrellas, covered by black blankets.

Even though she was entertained very well by Hiroshi-kun, it was VERY hot in there, so hot, Sunako eventually had to leave; the water was too inviting. Tearing off her cloak, she ran outside and dove in, letting the cool water soothe her sweaty skin. Growing hungry, she left to get something to eat.

"Having fun, Sunako-chan?" Machiko asked, and Noi handed Sunako her reward of chocolate and the choker. Sunako nodded, gorging herself on the chocolate. She was in such a good mood, she shared with Noi and Tamao; the boys were off a ways, Ranmaru seducing girls while the others played in the water. Sunako gazed on a certain radiant being a little longer than necessary, and when he looked her way, her face grew hot as she looked away.

* * *

"Man, those girls are HOT."

"Do you think they came with anyone?"

"Who cares? I say we go over there and make ourselves…useful."

* * *

Sunako, Noi, Machiko, and Tamao were interrupted from their chocolate fest by a group of five guys approaching.

"What're four beautiful girls like you doing at the beach?" a guy (the leader) with spikey black hair said.

"Yeah, aren't you bored?" another said, this one bald and riddled with piercings.

"No. Leave us alone," Sunako flatly replied.

"Oh, come on! We can take you somewhere…fun," the leader drawled. The other four surrounded the girls, and prevented any escape.

"Oh shit…" Sunako muttered, and the girls glared around. The boys only chuckled and moved closer.

* * *

Surprisingly, Ranmaru was the first to look over where the girls were. His eyes narrowed as he saw a guy with a blue mohawk lay his hand on Tamao's waist. Leaving his group of girls, he silently signaled to his friends. Takenaga ground his teeth when he saw a curly haired blonde try to hug Noi, Yuki gasped and clenched his fists when a baldy flicked Machiko's bikini strap (the one for her top) and Kyohei openly growled when a guy with spiked black hair tried to hug Sunako. When she pushed him away, he slapped her (she couldn't kick the hell out of them because they were too close, and she might accidentally hit one of the girls).

Kyohei snapped, a dragon of rage roaring in him.

* * *

Sunako's cheek burned, but she refused to show she was in pain.

"You're all pigs!" Noi shouted. 'Curly' just smiled, showing a gold tooth, and moved to grope Noi's cheast. Anger welled up in Sunako, and she tried to move to help her friend, but a guy with long, brown hair stepped in front of her.

"Oi…isn't that Kikunoi Tamao? The famous heiress?" Mohawk asked. Tamao didn't answer, just slapped his hand away from her waist.

"Aaah! Stop!" Machiko cried, cringing away from Baldy; he was running his hands up and down her arms.

"Despicable bastard! Stop it!" Sunako swore, slapping Baldy away. He moved to strike her, but the leader stopped him.

"She's mine."

"Asshole!" Sunako shrieked as the leader stroked her legs.

"Mind if we joine?" A new voice, familiar to all four girls.

"Ranmaru!" Tamao gasped, her normally passive face shining in happiness and relief.

"Go find your own women," grumbled the leader.

"That's funny. Because these are OUR girls," another familiar voice said.

"Takenaga!" Noi nearly fainted.

"Machiko-chan! Are you okay?!" yet another familiar voice called.

"Yuki!" Machiko all but sobbed.

The four guys moved closer to grab their gals (Sunako still not aware of Kyohei) when the leader grabbed Sunako and held a knife to her throat.

"Come any closer, and you can have this girl's head as a present." Sunako gasped as a sharp object was pushed to her throat. Her hair was in front of her eyes, so she couldn't see that well.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"Prepare to fucking die," a new and very furious voice said.

"_The radiant one…"_

Sunako didn't see much of what happened next, but suddenly, she was thrown to the ground and she could hear what sounded like people being hit.

"Sunako-chan, are you okay?!" Noi cried, helping her up. The four girls stood huddled together as they saw Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki, and Kyohei beat the crap out of the bastards. Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki finished their fights, but Kyohei was having a little trouble. The leader seemed pretty skilled in street fighting and the guy with long brown hair was helping his buddy.

Without a second thought, Sunako ran and launched a massive kick at the leader's face, knocking him down. With the distraction, Kyohei quickly finished the other guy with a punch to the stomach and a kick to his chest.

"Are you—" Takenaga started to ask but Noi just flung herself into his arms hugging him tightly. Machiko did the same to Yuki, except she was crying lightly as Yuki comforted her.

Tamao wanted to hug Ranmaru so badly, but she knew he didn't have feelings for her, so she just turned away and stared out at the sea. You can imagine her surprise when she felt strong arms around her. They didn't say anything, just content to stay that way.

And now, to our favorite couple!

Sunako and Kyohei started at the other, each having different thoughts.

"_He's so radiant…so why aren't I bleeding?_

_Answer that for yourself. You love him._

"…" Sunako's brain said nothing, but her heart said…

"_**Yes."**_

_*gasp* I'm so…so… *dies in happiness*_

Kyohei was just admiring the way she looked. A part of him hated the guys for what they did to her, hated the way they looked at her, and wished them to go to hell.

But another part of him couldn't blame them. She was so stunning, it was a bit unnerving. He was shaked out of his reverie by Tamao saying, "Let's go home." A lot of time had passed, and now it was sunset, Sunako's food uneaten. So, after packing everything in the limo (which had come to pick them up), everyone took something to eat out of the baskets and soon all the food was gone.

By the time the limo reached the Nakahara household, all the girls had fallen asleep. Takenaga and Ranmaru persuaded Jii to let them stay with them and they carried them in. The girls shortly awoke and changed, while the boys unloaded the limo. Everyone was tired, so Sunako led the girls to separate guest rooms. All the boys, except Kyohei, went to bed too. Sunako went to grab a drink in the kitchen, and heading back, she bumped into Kyohei.

"Sorry…" he mumbled and tried to go past her, but Sunako grabbed his arm and stopped him. Looking into his eyes, she said, "Thank you…Kyohei."

And they both knew.

* * *

**There you have it…the SECOND to last chapter of "Opposites Attract". Hope you've enjoyed it so far…I'm not that great of a writer…and stay tuned for one more chapter!**

**Please visit my profile, I have a poll there (or will put up shortly) that I'd like you to participate in!**

**I apologize for any errors...review review review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 of "Opposites Attract."**

**And yes, I know I said this would be the last one, but…I changed my mind. -_-; **

**This is not the last chapter, there will probably only be one more, but who knows? I have a very weird mind.**

**Sorry! I am a hypocrite, a vile hypocrite. Not that I like it…**

***hides***

**Disclaimer: WHAT DO YOU THINK?! *huffs***

**Key: See previous chapters.**

**

* * *

**

"…_How did I end up here again?"_

Sunako was lurking behind some random arcade game, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, her coat tied around her waist and a baseball hat on her head. All around her, neon lights winked and digital noises sounded.

_You were shang-hai*-er…_persuaded_ to come hang out with everyone!_

If you haven't already guessed, Sunako was at an arcade, with everyone (the boys, and Noi, Tamao, and Machiko), and she wanted to go home. It's just, every time she made a move to leave, Noi would stop her (she was watching Sunako like a hawk) and rant on how they were "paying for you!" and they "want you to have fun!" and so on and so forth, making Sunako guilty and staying.

Not that she didn't _like_ the arcade. She enjoyed the games and beating Kyohei (-_-;), but, coincidentally, the day Noi had dragged her to the arcade, there was a horror movie playing on TV, one Sunako was dying to see, but couldn't find in stores.

"_I'm leaving,"_ she thought, determined. _"The movie starts in…30 minutes?!"_

Sunako shot out from behind the game and raced for the door, expecting Noi to jump in front of her. She didn't, and Sunako slowed down in surprise, checking to see if this was a trap. As she was looking around, her eye fell upon one of the prizes.

It was a yellowish-white skull, looking so real, Sunako had to touch it to see whether it was. When her brain told her it was plastic, Sunako's face fell a little.

"Like it?" A male voice asked her. Sunako looked up to see a guy her age, with shaggy, brown hair. Judging by his uniform, he worked at the arcade. She nodded.

"Watch this." The guy leaned down, grabbed a black dish with a raised center. He fitted the skull in the center of the plate and pushed a button on the dish. The skull made a whirring noise and a red liquid started dripping out of it's mouth and eyes. Sunako's eyes widened.

"_I NEED THAT!!!!!!"_

_Geez…don't need to shout. My hearing is fine._

"Want it?" the guy asked. Sunako nodded again, staring at the skull.

"It's 1,000 tickets." Sunako's face dropped a bit.

"Hey, don't worry. Just use these tokens and win enough games, and you'll have 1,000 tickets in no time!" He handed Sunako a cup with tokens.

"Thank you!" Sunako squealed, beaming at him, and took the tokens. The guy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Before Sunako could leave, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Sunako."

"Mine's Take."

Sunako nodded and left to find games to play, the thoughts of the horror movie completely out of her head. She played whatever game was unoccupied, and quickly showed off her talent for arcade games.

"Wow, Sunako-chan! You're really good!" Noi exclaimed, as Sunako finished the current game she was playing, a smaller version of basketball, and a long string of tickets came out of the slot. She now had so many tickets, she had to keep them in a plastic bag, found on the floor. But, she had yet to reach 1,000.

Down to one token, Sunako searched for a game she hadn't played that would give her a lot of tickets. At the back of the arcade, she found one where the player was a zombie and had to kill humans.

"_THIS ARCADE IS SO AWESOME!!_

_This arcade was made for you._

Inserting her token, Sunako began to play. She lasted fifteen levels, but was ultimately "killed". Collecting her tickets, she sat on the ground and counted them with bated breath.

"Whaaaat?! Only 917 tickets?! I was sure I had at least 1,000…" Sunako cried, devastated.

"Why do you need 1,000 tickets?" A voice asked her. She looked up to see Kyohei looking down at her, holding his own bag of tickets. An idea formed in Sunako's head, and quickly doing the math, asked, "Can I borrow 83 tickets?"

"Hell no! I put my blood, sweat, and tears into these tickets! Why do you need them anyway?"

"A prize I want costs 1,000 tickets."

"Oh. Sucks for you!" Kyohei whistled as he walked away.

BIIIIIIG MISTAKE.

Sunako shot forward with her bag, grabbed Kyohei's, and ran away.

"Oi! GET BACK HERE, NAKAHARA!" Kyohei chased after her and tackled her to the ground. Sunako glared up at him and squirmed, trying to get out from under him, but he held her down firmly.

"Kyohei! What are you doing?!" Yuki cried, appalled at seeing the position the two were in.

"Tsk, tsk. In public too. You'd have more luck if you took her to a hotel. Here, I'll lend you some cash--" Ranmaru was stopped from taking out his wallet by a smack on the head from a pissed Takenaga.

"I was stopping her from stealing my tickets!" Kyohei defended himself.

"I only need 83 tickets! Please let me borrow them! I promise to pay you back next time!" Sunako pleaded.

Kyohei took his bag and got off of her. "No. I need 1,000 tickets too," and he walked off.

"Here, Sunako-chan, you can have my last token," Machiko handed Sunako a token. Sunako thanked her and went back to the zombie game. She was there so long, everyone left; it was getting late. Sunako refused to leave until she had 1,000 tickets. She finally reached her goal and practically skipped to the prize counter. Take looked up and smiled, but there was something different about his eyes. Something…apologetic. Sunako ignored it and asked for the skull thingy.

"I'm so sorry Sunako…someone bought the last one."

Sunako cocked her head, confused.

"But what about that one?" She pointed to the one on the counter.

"I can't sell this, it's for display only."

Sunako's face fell and her eyes felt hot. Nodding, she turned and started to walk out of the arcade.

"Wait!" Take called behind her. Sunako turned around.

"You still have _1,000 _tickets! Trade them in for _something_, at least. Don't let your hard work go to waste," Take said. Sunako sighed and decided he had a point. She shuffled back to the prize counter and looked around half-heartedly.

_Hey…chocolate bars for 500 tickets! Why don't you treat yourself?_

Sunako agreed with her conscience and asked Take for two chocolate bars, giving him her tickets. Putting one in her pocket to save for later, she thanked Take and left the arcade. Walking home automatically, she munched on the candy bar. Reaching her destination, she just nodded to the greetings and headed straight up to her room.

_Hey…where's Takano Kyohei?_

"_Who cares?"_ And Sunako started growing angry. _"If he had lent me the tickets, I could've gotten that skull thingy before they ran out of them!"_ She was so mad, she picked up her pillow and threw it—

_Reeeeeeaal mature, Nakahara, real mature._

--in a random direction.

"Ow! Oi, what was that for?! A defiant voice yelled. Sunako had been so angry, she hadn't noticed her guest.

"AAAGH! The light! Get out of my room!" she yelled back, using one hand to shield her eyes and the other to point at Kyohei.

"Wait until I finish this."

"Finish what?" Her anger gave in to her curiosity as she walked up to him.

"No peeking until I finish," he ordered, standing in front of whatever he was working on. Still depressed over her loss, she shrugged and turned away, heading towards Hiroshi-kun. Getting out her polishing rag, she started to polish Hiroshi-kun; that always helped make her feel better. She polished his head, and was just about to get started on his right arm, when Kyohei let out a whoop and a "Finished! Finally!"

Sunako gently set Hiroshi-kun down and walked toward Kyohei to see what he was working on. She gasped and stared in disbelief.

_Well whad'ya know? You must have very good karma._

What Kyohei had been working on, was setting up the skull thingy Sunako so wanted. She just stood there and gaped, eyes wide and mouth open, as Kyohei plugged it in and pressed the button. This skull started _glowing _as well, as the "blood" dripped out.

"I saw it at the arcade and thought you might like it, so I got it. It was a pain in the ass to set it up—" Kyohei was cut off by a squeal.

"TAKESHI-KUN!" Sunako started her "naming ceremony", squealing "Takeshi-kun" while dancing around the skull thingy. Kyohei shook his head and smiled at Sunako's childishness. Leaving her to her ceremony, he left.

"_I'm so happy! Takeshi-kun and I will be great friends! Not as close as Hiroshi-kun, but still…"_

_Don't you think you should thank your boyfriend?_

"_*gasp* I almost forgot!"_

Sunako was so ecstatic, she didn't notice the way her conscience labeled Kyohei as "boyfriend", or if she did, she didn't say anything. She reluctantly turned off the skull thingy and went up to Kyohei's room and knocked. He opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Um…I wanted to thank you for Takeshi-kun. I know you didn't have to, but I'm glad you did." And with a slight hesitation, Sunako gave Kyohei a small hug (**eyes screwed shut, of course. Hey, she's still Sunako!**). Ducking her head, she turned away and went back to her room.

_*sniff* I'm so proud…I feel like a parent…*sniff*_

~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~

"Sunako-chan! Someone at the door for you!" Yuki called. Sunako stuck her head out of her room.

"Someone for me? Who could it be?" She wondered as she left the room.

_*gasp* YOU'RE RHYMING!! OMG!!! ZOMG!!! OMFG!!! YOU COULD BE ON THE PATH TO WRITING AND COMPOSING LOVE LETTERS!!! LOVE POEMS!!! *spontaneously combusts*_

"_*ignore*"_

Making her way to the front door, she passed Yuki.

"Who is it?" She asked him.

"Some guy named Take. He says he knows you."

"_Take…Oh! The guy at the arcade!"_

"Um…Hi, Sunako." Take said, standing outside.

"Hello, Take-kun. How did you know where I lived?"

"I…uh…followed you home the other day. You looked sad and I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you."

"Ok…so, you're not working today?"

"Nah, I'm free on the weekends. I was wondering if you wanted to go to an amusement park with me. I've got tickets," Take asked, waving two tickets.

"Sure," Sunako shrugged, "just let me grab my coat." As Sunako went to get her coat, she was unaware of four pairs of eyes peeping out at her behind the living room couch.

"Sunako-chan's going on a date! She doesn't even seem to mind!" Yuki whispered in disbelief.

"…I don't think she knows it's a date…" Takenaga replied.

"Aware or not, it's still a date. Aren't you worried, Kyohei?" Ranmaru asked.

"No. Why should I be?"

"Because 'Take-kun' could steal Sunako-chan away from you forever!"

"Sunako's not the type to let herself be 'stolen away'. Besides, she isn't 'mine'. I don't _own_ her," Kyohei replied coolly. He didn't mention what had happened the night they had returned from the beach; how they both acknowledged the feelings between them. Kyohei knew Sunako very well, and he was confident she wouldn't fall for Take so easily.

The boys were startled from their hushed conversation by a slam. Looking out the window, they saw Sunako and Take leave.

"Well, if you say so Kyohei. You _do_ know Sunako better than the rest of us," Yuki said, and he left to his room. Takenaga went to study, and Ranmaru went to get ready for a dinner date he had later with (gasp) Tamao.

"Technically we _are_ a couple…right?" Kyohei thought as he left to try and persuade Yuki to play a video game with him.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as what you're used to…I have this idea but I'm deciding to split it up into two chapters because one would just be really really long, a pain for me to type (my fingers! Waaaah…) and a pain for you to read (your eyes! Waaaah…). Sorta like the third book in the Inheritance cycle, _Brisingr _****was supposed to be the end, but Paolini ended up making it two books because it was too long.**

**NOTES: **

***-if you don't already know, shang-haied means forced.**

**I apologize for any errors. Please leave a review, vote on my poll, and don't hate me for taking so long to update and not giving you a long chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh. My. God. I am soo SORRY!! How long has it been since I last updated?! Forget it, I don't want to know. I just kept starting and restarting, writing and rewriting this chapter because I couldn't get it to turn out right, and here's what I ended up with. I hope you enjoy.**

**This really is the last chapter, but there may or may not be a sequel…more on that after this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution/Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge. If I did, there would be a looooooooooooooooooooooong list of things I'd do.**

**Key: See previous chapters.**

* * *

"…" Kyohei stood by the door, arms crossed, and kept glancing at the clock on the wall. Sunako was out with Take again, and he was waiting for her to return.

"Still not worried?" Takenaga asked, as the three boys popped out of nowhere, causing Kyohei to start a bit.

"This has been going on for almost a month now!" Yuki said with a frown on his cute face **(I couldn't resist!)**

"Be a MAN, Kyohei, and stop this! Show the world Sunako is YOURS!" Ranmaru posed, Takenaga and Yuki awed. Kyohei scoffed.

"How many times will I have to say it to get it through your think head?! S-"

"MY HEAD IS PERFECTLY FINE, THANK YOU!"

"-Sunako isn't an object!" Kyohei kept it at that, still not willing to tell his friends that Sunako had 'confessed'. But apparently, he didn't hide his emotions very well, that, or Takenaga is a mind reader (come to think of it…o.O).

"Did Sunako…confess to you?!"

Kyohei gulped, eyes darting around at his salivating friends.

And for miles around, screams could be heard from the Nakahara mansion.

* * *

"Thanks, Take-kun, I had a great time," Sunako said over her shoulder, walking in the house. She immediately noticed something…off. The house was very quiet. Too quiet. Creepy quiet. Of course, instead of feeling apprehensive and uneasy like a normal person, she celebrated.

"_Now I can watch my horror movies in peace!"_

Skipping to her room to embrace the darkness, Sunako was wearing a face of pure delight, and she thought of what to watch. She had the choice of watching the Friday the 13th series for the hundredth, no, millionth time, or that newly released horror movie that had been so violent, it had been banned. But Sunako never had to make the difficult decision.

She never got to her room. The last thing to pass through her mind before she blacked out was the hope that no one would discover she had an illegal movie. (-_-;)

* * *

"What the hell?!" Sunako heard someone swear as she wearily opened her eyes. Instead of being surrounded by policemen or some kind of other bad guys, she was encircled by her friends. The person who had cursed had been Kyohei, a pissed look on his face.

"Sorry, Sunako-chan, but there was no other way of getting you to come," Noi apologized, holding up a handkerchief soaked in some weird substance. It was then that Sunako noticed her surroundings. They were in the Nakahara mansion's basement, and the place had been transformed into a party place. There were streamers, balloons, kazoos, banners that read "Congratulations," and even a cake.

"What're we celebrating?" Sunako asked, and if wasn't for the after effects of whatever drug Noi had used, she would be stuffing her face with cake right about now.

Noi's face lit up. "Why, your confession to Kyohei-kun, of course!"

Sunako blinked. _"Confession?"_

_Yeah, remember when you guys returned from the beach and you hugged him? _That_ confession._

As if on cue, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki yelled "Congrats!" throwing confetti in the air, while Tamao blew a kazoo. Music started playing, and the teens minus Kyohei and Sunako started dancing and singing.

A flurry of emotions passed through Sunako as she wondered how everyone knew. Trying to catch Kyohei's eye, her suspicions were confirmed when he wouldn't meet her gaze. The emotions stopped swirling around and settled on…hurt?

_Why should you feel hurt? You both love each other, so what if everyone knows?_

Sunako couldn't answer that. She turned her gaze to her feet as she felt an unfamiliar ache in her chest.

_Oh, I see…for some reason, you wanted your affections to be a secret between you two. But, people would eventually find out, so there's no reason to feel this way! _Her conscience tried, in a weird way, to comfort Sunako, but it didn't work.

She knew her conscience was right, but that didn't make the aching go away. Sunako didn't want to ruin everyone else's fun, so she forced on a smile, and headed to the cake, which, to her delight, turned out to be chocolate.

_"Maybe this'll make me feel better…"

* * *

_

She wouldn't know it, but Kyohei was actually paying close attention to Sunako, and he didn't like the fake smile she was wearing. Her eyes couldn't lie, and he could see pain in them. And for some reason, he felt…guilty?

Immediately, Kyohei, being the proud guy he was, defended himself. Why should he feel guilty that everyone knew that Sunako liked him? Loved him, even? Hell, it wasn't _his_ fault they knew! Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki had practically tortured (tickled) him until he couldn't stand it anymore and blurted it out.

But he still felt guilty, because he knew he was the cause for the pain behind Sunako's eyes.

At least some of it went away when she started stuffing her face with cake. He had to smile at that. If he couldn't make her happy, cake and chocolate always could.

* * *

As her friends celebrated, not even paying attention to the couple the party was for, Tamao carefully watched Sunako, saw the pain in her eyes and false smile, and Kyohei, saw the guilt and self-loathing he was feeling. She immediately knew what was wrong, and could whack herself and everyone else for their stupidity, the boys especially.

Taking Noi aside, she told her about their huge mistake. Noi's eyes widened in disbelief, but as she glanced towards Sunako and Kyohei, she saw the truth.

"Oh no! What'll we do?" she groaned, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid.

"We could talk to Kyohei and get him to apologize-" Tamao started, but was cut off by a now eager Noi.

"Yes! Oh my gosh! I have the PERFECT plan! I'll tell you later, after I get all the details worked out, but for now just have fun and ignore Sunako and Kyohei."

Tamao was bewildered, but trusting her friend, she agreed, and the evening progressed 'normally'.

*~*~*~*Next Day*~*~*~*

As Kyohei left the store, he scowled as he felt the lightness in his wallet and the heaviness in his arms. Why should _he_ be the one paying for the horror movie posters, the large box of Ghirardelli chocolates, and Haagen-Dazs gift card? It was all Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki's fault Sunako felt hurt and maybe even didn't like him anymore!

But, in order for Noi's plan to work, he had to pay for it all. And if this stuff made her happy, the emptiness in his wallet would not be missed.

Glancing at his watch, he quickened his pace. Also, in order for Noi's plan to work, everything had to be on time, and he only had an hour until the big event.

* * *

Sunako had isolated herself in her room, curled up under the covers of her bed. Her chest ached even more, when she felt the disappointment of Kyohei never even checking on her.

_Weren't you worried he'd be_ overprotective _and_ hover _too much? You little hypocrite, you._

"…_but he didn't even ask for food! That's not normal…and…even the other creatures of light came to see if I was ok!"_

_Hmm…true, true…_

Her stomach grumbled, breaking the silence, but Sunako was too depressed to get herself some food. She wasn't in the mood to watch horror movies, or even talk to Hiroshi-kun (*gasp* HELL MUST HATH FREEZETH OVER!). Her conscience, who knew that in the end everything between Sunako and Kyohei would be fine, couldn't help worry about her all the same.

* * *

Kyohei stood nervously (Kyohei? Nervous? Yep, hell has frozen. Soon, the earth shall be encased in ice.) outside of Sunako's room, holding all the gifts he had bought for her, plus some ramen (even though Sunako loved to cook Japanese food, she still enjoyed the unhealthy but DELISH instant ramen). And somehow he held everything in one arm, and used the hand attached to the other to knock on the door.

No answer.

"Sunako! I know you're in there! Open up!"

Silence.

"Please?"

Still silence.

"I know you haven't been out of your room all day; aren't you hungry? I have some food!" He said lamely, wanting to keep the gifts a secret.

No answer. And just as he was about to give up and risk her wrath by walking in, the door opened a crack.

"If you have food, give it now and leave." Even though Sunako's voice was weary and tired, she still managed to put some ice in her tone. Kyohei was surprised.

"I wanted to—_"_

"To what? Apologize?" Sunako smiled, without any humor. "Don't make me laugh. The others put you up to this, didn't they?"

"No, I—"

"Stop wasting your breath. Just give me my food." Sunako said coldly, and reached to take the ramen.

Kyohei had had enough.

"I DID come to apologize! Yes, it was Noi's idea to—"

"See?!"

"BRING YOU THESE GIFTS, but I would've apologized without them!"

"So now you're trying to bribe me? For what? Food? Forget it. I'm not cooking you anything again even if it kills me."

"Now wait a minute—" Kyohei started angrily, but was cut off again.

"Cut the crap and give me my ramen! Besides, you don't even care about me or my feelings at all, do you?"

That stopped Kyohei cold, and even Sunako knew she had tread on dangerous ground; by the look on Kyohei's face.

"Don't care about you? DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU? If I didn't care about you, do you think I would've saved you from drowning? From shards of broken glass? From sick perverts that would do God knows what to you? FROM A BUTCHER KNIFE?"

Sunako winced, and tried to say something, but Kyohei was on a roll.

"Open your eyes, Nakahara. You KNOW how I feel about you. What do you want me to do, yell 'I love you' as loud as I can? No, wait, you wouldn't like that, would you? Or maybe, I should kill myself and let you keep my corpse?"

"No…" Sunako whispered, but Kyohei ignored her.

"Damn, why'd I even waste my time coming up here? Why'd I waste my money on those stupid posters and chocolate? You won't even listen to what I have to say." And with that Kyohei threw the gifts down, but Sunako managed to catch the ramen without letting it spill.

_You went too far…and he _did_ want to apologize, you know._

"…" Sunako was no fool, under Kyohei's angry tone, she had sensed his honesty, and frustration. She immediately felt very bad, and deep down, she did know his feelings for her and hers for him.

But for now, she was going to stuff her face with ramen, and she headed inside her room. Just as she started gobbling down the warm and delicious soup, she remembered the gifts Kyohei had bought for her, and she felt bad leaving them out in the hallway, so she set down her ramen and went back outside her room.

Everything was in a bag, and as Sunako took the bag back to her room and opened it, she gasped. In the meager light coming from the barely open door, her eyes saw posters to her favorite horror movies, a large box of GHIRARDELLI chocolate (GHIRARDELLI CHOCOLATE!! THE BEST CHOCOLATE IN THE WORLD!!!!), and a gift card to Haagen-Dazs.

She slumped down in shock. God knows how much that stuff cost, and _Kyohei_, who _never_ had any money, had somehow paid for it all.

Sunako held her head in shame.

"_How do I face him now?"_

And for once, her conscience had no reply.

*~*~*~*~*Next day*~*~*~*~*

"_That's it…I don't care if she likes me anymore or not, but I'm going to go get her."_

Yup. You guessed it. Even though she was very very very confused at the moment, Sunako had accepted Take's invitation for another date (of course, she TOTALLY is unaware of that). And even though Kyohei was still sullen over yesterday's events, he still felt jealous whenever he thought about Sunako and Take. Together. Having fun.

And now, Kyohei's jealousy had reached its peak, and he decided to go after Sunako and…make sure that nothing romantic was going on between her and her new _friend_.

He asked Takenaga if he knew where they went, and Takenaga said he recalled Sunako talking about going to an amusement park, in fact, the same amusement park they had gone on their first 'outing'.

Kyohei thanked his friend and grabbed his coat, heading out the door.

* * *

"Again, again!" Sunako squealed, acting like a little kid. Take and her had just finished riding through the "House of Horror" **(Creative name, I know)** for the twentieth time. Poor Take was scared to pieces, but he tried to put on a brave face. And failed MISERABLY.

Of course, Sunako was too absorbed in her fun to notice his shaking hands, or his wide eyes, or the look of dread he hastily covered up as she said "Again, again!"

"Um…Why don't we get something to eat, Sunako?" Take asked, and was thoroughly relieved when Sunako shrugged and said, "Sure."

Sunako wanted some takoyaki, and as they stood in line, Take asked, "Sunako, there's something I need to tell you…can I tell you after we get our food?"

Sunako, being the Sunako we all know and love, didn't notice the faint blush on Take's face, and so she said "Okay," thinking Take would say something like where he would want to go next.

Stupid Sunako.

* * *

After much hassle, Kyohei had finally coughed up enough money to get in the park, he decided to have some fun. The amusement park was huge, and looking for Sunako would take ages, so he chose to just start out somewhere random; perhaps he would have more luck like that.

But first, he was hungry.

And in the mood for takoyaki.

* * *

After Take had graciously paid for their food, he guided Sunako to a bench a little ways off from the takoyaki stand so they could sit and enjoy their takoyaki. Sunako hadn't realized how ravenous she was until she took a bite out of her takoyaki.

"Mmmm! Thith ith tho good!" she squealed, surprised that amusement park food would taste so delicious.

Take smiled as he watched her eat her food.

As was someone else.

* * *

After a bit of looking around and following his nose, Kyohei quickly found the takoyaki stand and magically found some more money in his pocket. He bought his takoyaki and started eating while walking.

Until he found what he was looking for.

Sunako.

With Take.

On a bench.

Eating together.

Kyohei was immediately pissed, but he didn't want to make a scene, so he decided to eavesdrop on the teens. Behind the bench was a large jewelry stand, and Kyohei chose to hide behind a flap, so he was close enough to hear.

* * *

"Are you finished eating, Sunako?" Take asked. Sunako nodded, and she made to get up and throw her trash away, but Take grabbed her arm. "Can you listen to what I have to say first?" Sunako glanced at his hand, frowning ever so slightly, but nodded.

"I'm not really good at this kind of stuff…" he started, looking at the ground, "but I want to say, that ever since I saw you in the arcade, I…I've liked you. I really like you, Sunako."

* * *

Oh NO, he DIDN'T.

Kyohei was just about to give Take a piece of his mind, but the tiny, rational part of his brain told him to wait and see what Sunako had to say.

And he actually listened. To both his brain and Sunako.

Sunako, needless to say, was about to tell him she really liked him too. *facepalm*

_BAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Someone shoot me noooow. NOW. Where did I put my gun?_

"_What? I do like him!"_

_Not THAT way, baka! He means love. He loves you. The way you and Kyohei feel about each other._

"…"

_Well? Take your pick. Take or Kyohei?_

Sunako thought. Take was really nice, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like hanging out with him.

Kyohei…Kyohei was rude. And loud. And he always pestered her to make him fried shrimp. He always invaded her dark sanctuary. He contributed to her dying retinas and low blood supply. And she almost melted when she was with him.

Almost.

But…Kyohei was also the one who had saved her countless times. From his crazy, sadistic fangirls. From drowning, being impaled with shards, from his enemies and other perverts, from a butcher knife. He didn't care about her appearance. He had gotten her Takeshi-kun with his own tickets, and he had willingly given his body up if it meant Hiroshi-kun would be returned.

And she knew.

"Take…I like you too." Take's face lit up, only to have his happiness crushed. "But, I like you as a friend. You're very nice to me and you take me to fun places, and I appreciate that. I can't think of you as more than that. I…already feel that way about someone else," she said, whispering the last part.

Take was sad, and depressed (Hey, he'd just been REJECTED), but he took it calmly.

"We can still be friends, right?" Sunako asked, a bit nervous, remembering her past. Of course, no one who she liked as a friend had loved her, but after she started liking the darkness more than the light, many of her friends abandoned her. She didn't want that to be the case with Take, he didn't seem too bothered by her strange obsession.

"Of course!"

* * *

Kyohei slumped down behind the jewelry stand, eyes wide. He couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't sure he wanted _to_, to have his hopes built up, and then crushed. Besides, was she even talking about _him_?

But, his heart told him Sunako wasn't lying; and he was the one she loved. And that he felt the same.

*~*~*~*~*~*A few hours later, aka evening*~*~*~*~*~*

Sunako, being Sunako, still wanted to ride the "House of Horror" again, and by the time she was satisfied, she had found a hellish heaven, aka a goth stand. She had insisted on spending every last bit of her money on whatever she could fit in four shopping bags. Just browsing and picking out what she wanted had taken an hour, and then to pay for it all—Sunako insisted Take go home; she'd be fine by herself. Take protested, but one look at Sunako's blissful face, and he knew she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. So, they said their goodbyes, and he left, leaving Sunako alone.

Or so they thought.

Unknown to Sunako, she was being watched by Kyohei, and he was waiting for her to leave so he could get her alone.

He waited a whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile.

Finally, Sunako finished her shopping, and heaving four hefty bags, she left the amusement park and headed home. No more than a few minutes of walking and she was already panting, sweating, and looking for a cab. The streets weren't deserted, but there were no cabs in sight.

"Need some help?" the voice Sunako knew oh so very well asked. Before she could say anything, he took her bags, not waiting for an answer. She suddenly remembered way back when, when she had made that kotatsu for him and he had carried it for her. Yet another thing to add to the long long list of things Kyohei had done for her.

"Thank you," she murmured, and kept her head down. The teens walked in silence, longing looks thrown toward them by girls and guys alike; the girls wishing to be Sunako and the guys wanting to be Kyohei.

As they neared the Nakahara mansion, Kyohei broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

And before Sunako could be oh so dense and ask why, her conscience cleared it up.

"_What does he feel sorry for?"_

…_I really need that gun…anyway, he feels sorry for hurting your feelings. You know, when Noi and Tamao and the other guys found out about your confession?_

"It's ok. I got over it. But I should be the one apologizing. I didn't realize all the things you've done for me, and—"

Arms encircled her, hugging her close, and cutting off her apology.

"Shut up." Kyohei whispered. Sunako's eyes widened, as her conscience spazzed.

* * *

When they got home, it was reeeaaaally late, and everyone else was asleep. Kyohei took Sunako's bags up to her room for her, no thanks to her complains that she could do it by herself. Just before Kyohei was about to leave Sunako to her new treasures, he thought things would be better between them if he told her that he had been forced to tell his 'friends' about her confession.

"Oi, Sunako?"

"Hmm?"

"By the way, Takenaga and the others forced me to tell them about…you know…"

Sunako was quiet for a while. When she finally looked at Kyohei, she had an evil smile and as their eyes met, a chaotic plan was born.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next day, evening*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki returned home from a night of hard karaoke with Noi, Machiko, and Tamao (surprisingly), and were HUNGRY. Kyohei hadn't gone with them because he had said he needed to work for some money for God knows what, and Sunako…Sunako didn't do karaoke.

Since they were hungry, Ranmaru and Yuki decided to wait in the living room while Takenaga went to Sunako's room to ask her if she would make them dinner. He knocked on her door, and receiving no answer, called her name. When there was still silence, Takenaga opened the door, a bit concerned, but Sunako was nowhere in her room.

Heading back to his friends, he told them about their dilemma. If they couldn't find Sunako-chan, the only dinner they would get would be whatever the boys could conjure up (no money for ordering out; all used to pay for karaoke). And that was not an option.

So the three boys started searching, to see if Sunako was somewhere in the house, while calling her name. They had searched everywhere except the basement, and were about to when a bloodcurdling scream came from the basement.

And it sounded a bit like Kyohei's…but the boys couldn't be sure. Anyway, they got worried, and ran down to the basement to see what the matter was.

"H-Hello? Anyone d-down here?" Yuki stuttered, his fear of the dark creeping up on him. The boys strained to hear, but when only silence greeted them, they decided to look around. And since the basement was so creepy, they stuck close to each other.

"Kyohei? Sunako?" Ranmaru called.

No answer.

Then suddenly, candles set around the walls lit up simultaneously. The meager light shone upon a figure in the corner.

Takano Kyohei.

"K-K-K-Kyohei!!!" Yuki cried, but his friends were shocked into silence. Kyohei sat, legs outstretched, with scratches and blood all over his body, leaning against the wall, in clothes shredded to mere tatters. His eyes were closed, but at the sound of his friend's voice, opened his eyes.

Everyone gasped.

They were blood red.

Upon seeing the three guys, terrified, Kyohei's lips pulled back, baring his teeth.

Or, more appropriately, his fangs.

Leaping upward, he hissed at the trio, and a second figure crept up behind them, unseen by everyone except Kyohei. As Kyohei stepped toward the three, they stepped back, and this continued until-

Until Kyohei snapped his fingers. And before any of the three guys could think, they were pushed up against a wall, hands around their throats. Kyohei held Takenaga and Ranmaru up, and the second figure had Yuki.

"S-Sunako…chan?" he whispered, more scared than he had ever been in his life. The other two somehow managed to turn their heads, but as soon as they saw her, wished they hadn't.

Sunako's hair was down, and streaks of blood were found in it. Her normally amethyst eyes were red like Kyohei's, and a large scar ran from the bottom of her eye to her throat. She was bleeding as well, and had sharp fangs. Stained with blood.

Yuki couldn't take it anymore. He screamed, but was cut off by Sunako's hands tightening around his throat.

"K-Kyohei…s-snap out of it…" Ranmaru rasped. "St-stop it…"

And all he got in return for his efforts was his airways constricted even more.

Takenaga was quiet. Sure, he was gasping and trying to get some air into his lungs, but he was smart, and he had figured it out.

"If-if we ap-apologize…and n-…never bother y…you two…*gasp*…about your…r-relationship…ag-again…*wheeze*…w-will you st-stop?"

Kyohei and Sunako just snarled and hissed, but they did loosen their grips a bit.

"S-Sorry…" Yuki wheezed.

"W-Won't hap-happen…again…" Ranmaru panted. Takenaga was on the verge of passing out so he just jerked his head. As soon as he did that, Sunako and Kyohei let them go, with big, albeit scary, smiles on their faces.

"Good." She said. The gasping teens on the ground watched in disbelief as Kyohei pulled some wet towels from behind a table and handed one to Sunako, rubbed their 'blood' (which was actually some high-quality fake stuff) off, and removed their plastic fangs.

"Well, then, I guess I'll go and make dinner!" Sunako said cheerfully, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

_You guys are evil. Pure EVIL. I taught you well._

"_*smirk*"_

—Hour or so later—

Everyone sat down to a much needed dinner, and enjoyed Sunako's delicious spaghetti.

But while they ate, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki swore their spaghetti moved once or twice…and had a weird taste…They dismissed it as paranoia, and failed to see Sunako and Kyohei's hidden smirks.

_Looks like I've done all I can. Guess I'll leave you two kids alone. BUT DON'T FORGET WHAT I HAVE TAUGHT YOU._

* * *

**ZEE END!!!! *applause**_*** PLEASE READ ALL MY AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!!!**_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I have! I really hope it was worth the loooooooooong loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait.**

**Thank you to ****all**** the people who read, members or not, favorited/story alerted my story!!!!**

**Special thanks to all my reviewers: DragonMangaReader, Hououza, Mya84, Animecherryblossem33, DarkSmile, iryna, Yana ano baka '-', kawaiighurl, EndearingTemptation, Sexykill69, ThierryMyst, redsakuranbo, anitsirhc, Johonna Marie, mizzradom, Minagi Soryu, purplesparkz02, Simma, and anyone else I may have missed. **** BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THIS WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITH OUT YOU.**

**And as I mentioned before, there may be a sequel…and I already have a bit of an idea, but I SERIOUSLY NEED MORE. GIMME ANY THATCHA GOT!!!!! I MEAN IT!!! If you want a sequel, I'll need ideas. When it'll come out: who knows? I want to finish my Zutara story, "The Color Red", and at least get a few more chapters done in my Treasure Planet story (which is still on hiatus…sorry!)**

**Love ya all!**

**(*-*) -----**** What my face looks like right now. XD**

**-DefyGravity2502**


End file.
